


But He Loves Me

by Mookshoot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Physical Abuse, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Temporarily Unrequited Love, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookshoot/pseuds/Mookshoot
Summary: Connor returns six months after the revolution from Europe with a lovely personality, new friends, and a new boyfriend.Markus is happy Connor has finally returned, and that he spent time to self discover and make prestigious friends around the world. He is not, however, happy with his new boyfriend. Something was off about him. Something sinister.Heed the tags! This is a story about an abusive relationship! Please don't read it if it will make you uncomfortable.More tags will be added as the story progresses.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 181





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a minute since I’ve written anything and this first chapter is oddly and poorly written and the next few will be similar until I can get into the hang of it again. Sorry if it reads awkwardly. I'll get good eventually.
> 
> Once again, please be aware that this story will have several types of abuse. If you are not comfortable with that, I highly recommend not reading.  
> Though, the first few chapters are pretty mild.
> 
> I'm a very dialogue-heavy writer. My personal goal is to become more balanced writer.
> 
> So, a lot of people write Connor to be awkward and socially inept. I have a different view of him. I see him being friendly and outgoing and quite the charmer. 
> 
> I also didn't want his guilt about what happened at Jericho to be a subplot point in the story. I also made him to not be a dweller on negative things. He forgave himself and moved on.

June 15, 2039

Markus thought for sure Connor’s disappearance after the success of the revolution may had something to do with the feeling of guilt for who he was. The deviant hunter. The man who tracked deviants down and incriminated them for wanting to be free people. Markus never held any android pre-deviance accountable for their actions. They were following their orders. They were programmed to obey. An android could not simply disobey an order from their human masters without being deviant.  
Most androids accepted that who they were as machines should not affect how they see themselves as people. Weeks passed since the revolution and Markus had not seen Connor since. He feared that Connor may have went into hiding, avoiding the people of Jericho because he felt personally responsible for the many lives that were lost during the ship’s raid. He may have jumped town, he could be living with his human friend, he could be dead for all Markus knew. He hoped with every polymer molecule of his being that the latter was not the case. Markus felt guilty himself, that he never got the chance to tell Connor that he was still welcomed in his inner circle and Jericho. That they’d love to have him as a negotiator for the constant political debates with diplomats and bureaucrats. He was even planning on… potentially… possibly… asking Connor out on a date, maybe. As friends, if that’s what Connor wanted, Markus would much rather be more than that if he was being honest with himself. He felt something strong inside his biocomponents when Connor emerged onto the battlefield with an army of newly awakened androids behind him. He looked powerful, determined, proud… beautiful. Markus was beginning to think Connor going missing was a classic case of ‘the one that got away’.

  
Until…  


He returned. Standing before him and his inner circle of friends. Looking carefree and guilt free. A nervous smile on his face. He looked well, his eyes lit up, his clothes were wrinkled and worn. A fitted grey T under a navy bomber jacket, black, steel toed boots, that thumped loudly on the floor when he walked alerted Markus and his friends of Connor’s arrival before he even made himself visible in the conference room, they were meeting in.

  
They all froze when their eyes landed on the weary android as he shifted his rucksack off his shoulders and placed it onto the table they were gathered around. He drew in a deep, unnecessary breath, staring straight ahead, eyes unfocussed as if his mind was elsewhere. After nearly an entire minute of stunned silence, he spoke up.

  
“I… am so sorry.” He gave Markus, North, Simon, and Josh a meaningful look. “For disappearing like that.” North’s arms were crossed, her index finger tapped her elbow.

  
“What. The. Hell. Are you doing here?” She stood up and stalked over to him. “You leave without warning or letting anyone know where you’ve gone off to! We could’ve used your advanced programming with debates and negotiations but you just… you just vanished!” Connor held up his hands in front of him, passively. North glared at him some more but said nothing, waiting for Connor to give his reasoning for his absence. Connor slowly opened the flap on his rucksack and reached in. He pulled out a sheathed, 8-inch knife with an intricate design on the blade and a beautifully crafted wooden handle. North stared at the weapon in his hand then met his eye again, narrowing her gaze as if daring him to try anything.

  
“A gift for you.” He said simply and set it on the table. “From Switzerland. I visited back in May when the flowers began to bloom in the meadows of the Alps.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “I’ve got many stories to tell you guys from the past six months.” North gave him one more hard look before picking up the knife, unsheathing it to admire the beauty of the finely made weapon. Connor gave her an expectant look. North rolled her eyes and finally relented.

  
“Thank you for this. It’s very nice. Doesn’t look cheap either.” North sat back down in her chair.

  
“Where have you been, Connor? We tried to contact you numerous times but you never responded.” Josh piped up. Connor sat down on a chair closest to the door and next to Markus. Connor gave Markus a bright smile that made his pump flutter.

  
“I went on a half year excursion across Europe a week after the revolution in November.” He began to explain, totally leaving out the part where he explains why he didn’t let anyone know where he was going. “My intention was to begin taking steps to liberate androids in Europe. We can’t be free, unless we are all free.” How valiant, Markus thought, very ambitious as well. “This mission was more about reconnaissance and building diplomatic and friendly relationships with politicians in other countries. European androids are beginning to peacefully protest now too. I helped organize some of their marches and demands. These events were covered on the news, if you were keeping up to date on that?” Markus nodded.

  
“We did! We also had no idea that you were involved in these protests.”

  
“I kept out of the televised spotlight.” Connor said simply. “The plan was to be a representative for the androids. I was personally invited by many politicians to discuss sentience and charm them into liking me and to be supportive of the cause. Now that I have befriended many of them, they may be more susceptible to listen to android demands. I have become a bit of a well-known socialite in France and Netherlands.” Not very shocking, Connors social protocol was the best developed by Cyberlife ever, of course he’d be well liked. “The main objective was complete. I will continue to contact my new political friends throughout the year, persuading them to take a stand for android rights and sympathize with our worldwide cause. They’ll reason against the bigoted politicians. I may return in a year to meet with them again.” Connor reasoned. “I got to say, there was far less bloodshed for the European protest groups than I anticipated.”

  
Josh shook his head in disbelief, gawking at how mellow Connor sounds despite going on a potentially life-threatening trip to foreign lands as an android.  
“Connor, there’s so much we still have to do here.” Josh said.

  
“Yes, and we will focus on that and make that our top priority. But we cannot ignore our brothers and sisters who are still fighting in Europe and Asia, Africa, Australia. Once we have established our rights, we need to help the rest of the world follow.”

  
“Connor is right.” Markus stated. “Worldwide liberation of our people is something we need to think about. Connor was very proactive.” Markus held out his hand to Connor, skin fading to white plastic underneath. “Show me? All the intel and friends you’ve made so I can better understand everything you’ve establish in Europe.” Connor took his hand, his smile only becoming wider as if excited to show Markus all his accomplishments. Adorable.

  
Markus suddenly felt overwhelmed as Connor info dumped all the important highlights, he has gathered over the six months. Needless to say, Markus was impressed. Connor must’ve been even more charismatic than he originally thought to have been invited by an English nobleman to have tea in his chateau. Said nobleman was so charmed by Connor, he even attempted to woo him into staying the night with him.

  
Then there was the French representative, the Swiss diplomat, the Dutch politician, the German bureaucrat, and many more. Wow. Connor was extremely busy the past few months.

  
Markus pulled away from the interface feeling a swell of pride inside of him. He could kiss Connor right now for all he’s done. Befriending so many influential and important people, Connor now has an extensive reference list. Markus planned on wrapping up the meeting now so he could talk to Connor privately and, if he was feeling brave enough, ask Connor if he’d be interested in a date with him.

  
A knock on the door startled Markus out of his musings. Without waiting to be invited inside, the newcomer let himself in. He was a mountain of a man. Standing an entire 8 inches taller than Markus, body of a tank, dark, dark skin.

  
“Oh! Vincent!” Connor stood up and walked up to the hulking man. Connor looked so very small compared to the man. If the man were to hug Connor right now, Markus was sure he’d snap right in half. “I told you to wait outside.”

  
“You were taking too long.” His voice was deep and pleasant but had an annoyed undertone. “We got to go. We have a walkthrough of that apartment at 3.” Markus felt his pump stall, momentarily. He didn’t want to believe it, but he had to confirm.

  
“Uh… who’s this?” Markus asked. Connor turned to him.

  
“Oh, sorry,” Connor patted the huge man on the chest. “This is Vincent, he was going to be a new line of military grade androids for the front lines. I met him in Georgia at the Atlanta airport.”

  
“… And?” Markus inwardly cringed at how passive-aggressive the delivery of that one word sounded.

  
“And?”

  
“Are you two… an item?”  


“Oh yes! We’ve been together for 6 months now. He came along with me to Europe. He helped me so much. He’s very supportive, aren’t ya, Vince?” Vincent gave Connor a hard look that Markus didn’t appreciate very much. Vincent leaned down and kissed Connor’s forehead.  


“Wrap up this conversation now, or I’ll do it for you.” Vincent warned. Connor nodded quickly. There are some warning signs here but nothing drastic. Markus didn’t like this. Not one bit. But he held his tongue. He’ll continue to hold his tongue, for now. Markus stood up to cordially shake Connor’s hand and then Vince’s. Markus was baffled at the size difference of his hand in Vincent’s.

  
“Connor, I’d love for you to return soon so we can talk more. I’d like to discuss giving you a security position here at New Jericho.” Connor beamed.

  
“Of course! I’ll come tomorrow evening.” He turned on his heel and walked out with Vincent by his side. His hand resting protectively or possessively on Connor’s lower back. As soon as the door clicked shut, Markus deflated, feeling dejected.

  
“Damn,” Simon spoke up for the first time in a while. “I told you, you should’ve gone out looking for him before he found someone else.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well,” Connor spun around to face his boyfriend. “What do you think?” Connor gestured vaguely to the apartment he stood in the middle of. “Kitchen is a bit small, but I don’t think that’s really an issue for us, is it?” It was a bare and plain. Only 800 square feet, one bed, one bath. A typical run of the mill apartment.

“It’s 1,500 a month.” Vincent pointed out.

“It’s only two blocks from the precinct.” Connor said. “It’s a good location.”

“Will you even be making enough money there for the rent?” Vincent raised a questioning brow at Connor. He frowned at Vincent. Androids still did not get compensated the same as humans, but it was in the works. A few more months and Connor is sure android labor laws will be sorted out accordingly.

“I mean, yeah, but I figured you’d get a job too.” Vincent let out a short, curt laugh and said nothing to that. Connor scowled and rolled his eyes, turning away to look at the master bedroom again. He stopped when his bicep was seized by a vice grip by a large hand.

“I saw that!” Vincent said in a cold tone. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me ever again.” Connor went from wearing an indignant look on his face to a subdued one.

“I’m sorry, Vince. I know you hate it.” Vincent gave him a hard glare.

“Do it again, and you’ll regret it.” Connor nodded and Vincent pulled him in for a hug, pressing Connor’s head into his chest and kissing his hair. “I love you, remember that.” Connor nodded again. “I think I made a decision for us.” Connor pulled away to look up at his boyfriend’s face. “Let’s get this apartment. Not only is it close to the station, but there’s a park onsite for our future dogs, and two miles away from Hank, and…” Vincent lifted Connor up by his waist causing him to yelp in surprise. The big man grinned at Connor, kissing his cheek numerous times. “The walls are soundproof.” He winked. Connor blushed and looked away bashfully knowing exactly what he was hinting at.

“Vince…”

“I could make you scream all night long without having to worry about waking the neighbors.”

“Vince!” Connor’s face was now completely flushed pale blue, he started to wiggle in his grasp, Vincent just squeezed harder, laughing. The pressure Vincent was putting on Connor’s chassis was enough for a warning sign to pop up in his HUD about structural integrity. When it came to strength, Connor was no match. Vincent is a recent U.S. military model that never made it to the frontlines as part of the infantry before the revolution. He is a JK200 that was going to be a heavy unit in the Arctic. His models weight lifting capacity maxed out at nearly one point five thousand pounds deadlift whereas Connor’s was at 700 pounds, which still wasn’t anything to sneeze at.

“I love it when you struggle. So cute.” Vincent kissed his face.

“Alright, you had your fun. Put me down.” Connor demanded, voice slightly strained. Vincent finally complied and set him down. Connor straightened out his clothes. Vincent leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“When we get back to the hotel, I expect you to strip and lay on the bed with your legs open for me. Then I’ll take it from there.” Connor shivered slightly. “Okay, my little snow bunny?”

“Yes, Vincent.”

“Good.” Connor jumped when Vincent’s hand landed on his backside and gave the synthetic meat there a squeeze. “We’ll have fun tonight.” Connor smiled at his boyfriend’s handsome face.

How did he get so lucky?

Markus paced the floor. North is perched on the sofa in his office playing with her new knife, listening to his rantings and concerns.

“I don’t like this. I didn’t like the way that Vincent guy spoke to him or looked at him.”

“Markus, Connor is an adult and very intelligent, he can make choices for himself.” North said. “I didn’t like the way he spoke to Connor either. I’m thinking you’re upset mostly because your crush has fallen in love with someone other than you.” Markus shot her a glare. “You barely know him anyway! You saw him for one night then he left for six months. You fell for him hard in one night.”

Yes. Markus would admit it. He did fall hard for the former deviant hunter. How could he not? He was amazing, bold, handsome, talented in so many ways. He is also mysterious. Like he knows so much but will only tell so little. Markus knew for a fact that when they interfaced earlier that Connor only showed a small sliver of his adventures across Europe. Obviously, since Vincent went on this trip with him but never saw the man in any of Connor’s memories. Markus wondered if he was hiding something.

“We can’t have you sulking over this, Markus. We have to prepare for our meeting with the governor.” Markus ran a hand over his head, gritting his teeth.

“Right, right. What’s on the agenda?” Markus was thankful the governor was an android sympathetic woman. It made negotiations and discussions much easier when everyone got along well enough. There were a few members of the governor’s cabinet that were averse to androids, most didn’t have a strong opinion on the matter.

“Discussions of allowing androids to be elected into the state government.” North said, promptly. “I have a sneaking suspicion that if that right is granted to us, you’d be first to be elected for a representative seat.” Markus scoffed, shaking his head. Of course, he would. He quite literally fell into Jericho and became a leader within the same night. People listened to Markus. He was charismatic and diplomatic. Everything people want in a leader.

Markus dreamed once that one day in the distant future, he’d be the governor of Michigan, living in Lansing with Connor as his husband, two dogs and three children, two girls and one boy. Connor would be his major supporter and best friend. They’d kiss each other before leaving for their separate jobs for the day and they’d kiss again once they both got home.

But that dream is far, far away for multiple reasons. The first being, androids won’t be granted the right to run for office for quite awhile yet. And two, Connor is supposedly in love with someone else…

“You’re likely right.” He muttered. “I’ll step up to the task if I have to.”

“The meeting is at 8 in the morning on Thursday in Lansing.” North said. “Simon got us a rental car and booked two rooms in a hotel downtown.” North frowned deeply when she noticed Markus staring off in the distance behind his desk. “We should bring Connor if he isn’t busy.” Markus perked up, snapping his attention back to North.

“Oh! Yes! We could use his expertise!” Markus began pacing around more excitedly. “I’ll try to reach him right now.” Markus opened a channel to contact Connor.

> _Connor?_

>> _Markus? Hi! Did I forget something in the conference room?_

Markus smiled softly. He enjoyed the sound of Connor’s voice. Slightly raspy, very sweet, so, so charming.

> _Oh no, I wanted to invite you to attend a meeting in Lansing on Thursday. We are meeting the governor. Since you seem to be quite the social one and can charm just about any politician, I’d love for you to come with us._

It was quiet on the other end for 9 seconds before Connor spoke again, timidly.

>> _Well… I would love to… I must ask Vincent first though._

Another red flag. Markus’ brow furrowed and he glanced at North, who was now using her knife to cut open a IV pouch of thirium.

> _You have to ask permission to do things? Why don’t you just tell him you’re going?_

Again, quiet on the other end, this time for 12 seconds.

>> _I… I’ll get back to you on that. I’ll visit tomorrow with the answer. I-I gotta go._

> _Connor?_

Markus’ frown deepened when Connor didn’t respond. “North, I’m concerned.”

“About?”

“Connor. I don’t like his boyfriend.” North rolled her eyes, scoffing. She made her way over to her friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course you don’t. You fell head over heels for him at first sight like some sort of horny, teenage, Shakespearean character.” North gave him an encouraging smile. “I don’t believe in love at first sight, Markus, but I do believe in lust at first sight and I’m sure that’s what you’re having. You don’t know Connor personally. He’s cute though. A very beautiful man, I’ll admit, if I weren’t so averse to sexual encounters, I’d do him.”

“North!” Markus chided. She snickered in response.

“Besides, I think people should date for a period of time before deciding they’re in love.” Markus sighed, heavily.

“North, one does not simply _decide_ to fall in love. It just happens. I can’t describe it, North. I saw him and… I just… felt something.” Markus’ voice fell to a whisper. “A connection. I wondered if he felt it too.”

He knew that sounded cliché and just a tad corny, but dammit it couldn’t be anymore true. Connor had a gun to his head, and he should’ve been terrified, but he wasn’t. He calmly approached the deviant hunter, speaking slowly and softly. As if his life was not being threatened. Somewhere in his mind, he knew Connor would not shoot. Markus had a feeling Connor was on the edge of deviancy already when he came to take Markus in.

Connor broke his programming. All by himself with the help of Markus’ words. He’d like to think that Connor must have felt something for him too after becoming deviant by just a few lines from Markus.

Then when Connor went on that suicide mission to Cyberlife tower and came back victorious with thousands of androids in tow, Markus wanted nothing more than to take his face in his hands and kiss his lips. It would have been broadcasted around the entire world.

Markus groaned and rubbed at his eye. Why was he convinced he was so in love with this man? He didn’t know. And he’ll probably never know.

“This Vince, he seems controlling.” Markus said. “Connor said he had to ask for permission first before he could go to Lansing.” North’s face twisted into something akin to disgust and anger.

“Oh really? Cuz Connor can’t make his own decisions?” She took a swig of the thirium pouch in her hand and handed it off to Markus. “Maybe Connor will get sick of him being bossy and ditch his ass.” She said, hopeful. Markus looked down at the pouch of thirium.

“Did you need to replenish your thirium supply or did you open this just so you could try out your new knife?” North winked at him and left him to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor pays Markus a visit

“I’ll be back later tonight,” Connor told Vince, putting on his bomber to go to Jericho’s new building, which was the old Cyberlife tower. After the company shut down when the government declared that all android production cease for the time being (which very well could be indefinite). The building and all its tech, biocomponents and supercomputers were bought by Elijah Kamski and donated to the free android people.

When Connor heard that news, he thought Kamski may have an ulterior motive. That was a very generous move on his part but so far it seemed like Kamski genuinely just wanted to buy the company that turned its back on him and gave it to the very people they were trying to oppress. How petty. But very appreciated, nonetheless.

Now the old multi-billion-dollar company was a safe haven for android-kind. Apartments, emergency technician services, offices, even a daycare for the YK500s.

“Be back before 6.” Connor about faced Vince.

“I was going to visit Hank after and make him dinner.” The giant man nodded. He sat on an armchair tucked in the corner of their hotel room.

“Fine. Be back by 8 then. But before you go,” Vince beckoned Connor to come to him. Connor smirked and walked over to his boyfriend, standing in front of him. Vince grabbed him by the hips, pulling Connor onto his lap, causing the much smaller man to straddle him. Vince kissed a line down his neck to his collar bone. Connor moaned softly as a large hand snaked into his hair and took a handful, yanking his head back so Vince could get more access to his neck. “I love you.” Vince whispered. “I adore you.” More open-mouthed kisses to his chest. “But if you do anything that undermines me,” Connor shivered at Vince’s tone, now more hostile sounding. “I’ll have to put you back in your place.” Connor swallowed a lump in his throat. Vince was what Connor would call, _large and in charge._ Vince was quite intelligent, as was Connor, but Vince had a more commanding presence. In their first month of dating, Vince made it clear that he was a leader, not a follower. Connor, still being a freshly awakened deviant at the time, didn’t have to make too many choices for himself before, so he paid no mind. If Vince thought something was best for the both of them, Connor would agree without much thought. He trusted him, after all. He loved him.

“I know you love me.” Connor gasped when the other hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair travelled down to his rear end and squeezed. Vince’s one hand could easily grasp Connor’s entire buttocks. Connor liked that. It wasn’t something he’d mention to many people, if any, that he quite liked larger men. And Vince is perfect being an entire 10 inches taller and nearly 100 pounds heavier than Connor. He couldn’t tell you exactly why that was so attractive either. Connor assumed that it may have something to do with the instinct of needing to feel safe. And who the fuck would mess with a giant like Vincent?

“How about we have a round before you go?”

“I’m going to be late.”

“That’s fine.” Vince stood, hoisting Connor up from under his thighs. He took two steps towards the bed and dropped Connor onto the mattress.

“Vincent-“ Connor began to protest but the giant was already on top of him, pushing his shirt up to expose Connor’s creamy, freckled chest. He pulled Connor’s pants off all in one go, leaving him in only his boxer breifs from the waist down. “Vince, I really-“

“Shhh, if you love me, you’ll let me have you.” Connor’s mouth snapped shut. Yes. He loved Vincent.

He loved him.

Connor stumbled into Jericho’s HQ. Sore and tired even though it was only a little past midday. However, the activities he engaged in before walking over did take a lot out of him. He approached the receptionist. An ST300. She looked up and smiled.

“Hello Connor. Markus is expecting you in his office.” Connor returned her smile, thanked her, and made his way to the elevator to go up to Markus’ office. Connor stared at the elevator when he approached it remembering the two guards whom he had to kill in order to save the revolution in that same elevator. He shuddered at the memory but pushed it from his mind.

He’s moved on. He doesn’t want to dwell on the bad things he had to do, machine or not.

He opted to take the stairs instead.

Connor knocked on Markus’ door. Markus’ voice welcomed him in.

“Hello Markus,” Connor greeted with a smile. “Nice to see you again.”

Markus grinned as he admired the man in his baby blue, button up and his black slacks that hugged his legs so nicely. He stepped away from his desk and approached Connor, going in for a hug. Connor saw it coming, his smile wavered, and he seemed to shrink into himself. Markus froze, taking that as a sign that maybe he shouldn’t be too forward. “Sorry,” Markus held out his hand instead for a firm, professional shake which Connor took gratefully. “Come, sit with me.” Markus took a seat in one of the chairs before his desk and Connor moved to take the other one, slowly and gingerly sitting down with a very noticeable grimace that Markus should ignore but just couldn’t. “Are you in pain?”

“Me? No, no.” Connor’s LED went to an apprehensive yellow for a few cycles as he shifted in the seat, so he was sitting more on his hip, crossing his leg in an attempt to look normal and comfortable. “Unfortunately, I will not be able to attend the trip to Lansing. Without Vincent, I mean. He’s not keen on the idea of me traveling without him. But that’s understandable, right? I mean, we traversed basically the entire European continent together. We had each other’s backs throughout the whole trip.” Markus wanted to scream. He kept it in his head, thankfully.

“Well then,” Markus cleared his throat. “Why don’t we just have him tag along then?”

“Really?” Connor’s eyes lit up. Markus now wanted to place a gentle kiss on both lids. He really was crazy over this man. Markus did a quick search on the word, s _oulmates_ and stored the information he had just gathered for later. Markus felt rather dumb to be smitten over someone who has a boyfriend. They are going steady as well, but Markus also knew that it wasn’t meant to be. Or maybe he was just in denial?

“Of course. We’d like to get to know our coleader’s significant other better. There’s a bar just outside of Lansing that serves this new, experimental android-safe bourbon and wine. We’ll have to go there and you two can tell us some of your more touristy stories from your trip.” Connor laughed. Markus’ heart felt full again. His laugh was light with a slight whistle that came from somewhere in the back of his throat.

“Sounds like a good night, Markus.” Connor met his eye, noticing how his companion’s face flushed. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve never heard you laugh before.” Markus stated. Connor chuckled.

“Uh, yeah, we only knew each other for one night and that just so happened to be a stressful night and nothing to laugh at.” This time Markus let out a short laugh.

“You have a point.” He said.

“Believe it or not, I laugh quite often,” Connor informed. “When I really get going, I snort. It’s quite unattractive, especially when having intelligent conversation with the duchess of Sussex.” Oh, Markus would beg to differ. He’d bet that if he got Connor to laugh so hard right now that it’d make him snort, Markus’ heart would explode from sheer adorableness.

Markus made it a goal to do just that at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! Thanks to everyone who gave me kudos and comments!   
> I didn't mention this in my notes in the first chapter, but this is my first DBH story. I've been in the fandom since, I think July this past year and I had so many story ideas but I was quite nervous about potential backlash that I may receive so I put it off for a long time. 
> 
> But you guys are super freaking nice! So I guess I worried for nothing!   
> Thanks, buddies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and his crew have another successful meeting with the governor. To celebrate, they turn up at the club. It ends... dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to focus on politics in this story, so I'm skipping them for now. That can be for a later story or something.

“Thank you for your insights today,” Governor Gail Blanche said, holding her hand out for Markus and his crew to shake. “Very good to see you again, Markus.”

“Likewise, madame.” He bowed his head respectfully, truly thankful for lucking out with an android sympathetic governor. It makes his job as the leader of the android race easier on the state level. Now he must convince President Warren that their cause is just. Maybe he’ll bring Connor along to D.C. next time he meets with the president. After what he saw today, with Connor immediately winning Governor Blanche’s heart in only three sentences, Connor might just be the key to melting the president’s heart too.

“It was nice to meet you, Connor.” Blanche turned her attention to him, smiling warmly at the android.

“And you, Governor.” Connor took her hand, bowing at the waist to kiss her knuckle. Blanche blushed and giggled.

“Such a gentleman. I hope to see you again for future meetings.”

“Of course.” He promised. They bid their farewells. The group of five discussing animatedly the success of the meeting with the Governor as they made their way back to the hotel they were staying at.

“I say we get out of this formal shit and into something more casual.” North peeled off her blazer, discarding it somewhere in the corner of the room. “Then we hit up that bar you were talking about, Markus!” Josh and Simon nodded their agreements. Markus drew a deep breath.

“Alright! Let’s do it. We gotta keep it professional though. We can't be looking stupid when everyone has a camera on their person at any given moment. The media will have a heyday.” Markus took off his jacket as well. “Connor, go get… your man and meet us in the lobby in ten minutes.” Connor gave him a mocking salute and left the room to get to his room. As soon as Connor was long gone, Markus huffed. “Tonight, if that Vince guy does anything that disrespects or degrades him in anyway, I’m stepping in.” North put her hands up defensively.

“Whoa, okay Mr. White Knight, back up a little there,” She pulled the tie that held her hair up in a tight bun out and let her hair fall over her shoulders. “ _That Vince guy_ could kill you in one blow, no doubt about it.”

“Markus, you’ve been obsessive over their relationship.” Simon pointed out. Markus whirled around and sneered at his friend.

“Obsessive? No! I just don’t think that guy is good for Connor.” Markus defended himself. “If anything, I’m wary of their relationship because I think more is going on behind closed doors.”

“If you’re so concerned, then we’ll all keep an eye out for suspicious activity between them.” Josh said. “But you can’t throw water on their flame just because you don’t like them together, Markus.”

“Very poetic, Josh.” Markus grumbled then sighed. “I suppose if they truly do have a healthy relationship, I have to respect that, and…” Markus shook his head not wanting to think about having to move on. He’s been pining after Connor for half a year now. It was so stupid, one night was all it took for him to lose it over an android officer. “Let’s just get ready.”

It wasn’t just a bar, but a club, with a lit-up dance floor, scantily clad women, android and human alike, loud, thumping bass music and colorful drinks.

They got a private lounge area beside the dance floor with white couches that glowed under the blacklight. Markus sipped on a thirium infused bourbon on the rocks, half watching Connor and Vincent sitting across from him, as they whispered into each other’s ears, giggling. Markus took note that Connor opted for dry red wines like the cabernet sauvignon he had pressed to his supple, pink lips-

Markus shook his head to rid the thoughts from his head. The longer he studied Connor, the more hopeless he became. Was he being creepy? He hoped not. Good thing no one but him could hear his thoughts otherwise they may start to think Markus would kill a man for Connor…

Which may not be too far off base if Vincent keeps up with his constant groping of Connor’s inner thigh.

Okay… maybe he was a bit obsessive over their relationship. But it’s no different than humans being nosy with their favorite celebrity’s relationships, right?

Speaking of celebrities, Markus and his crew were recognized quite a few times since they stepped into the club. Most were androids of course but he did get a few human admirers as well. One young human woman staggered toward him and offered him her number, which he politely refused. The girl gazed dumbly back at him, blinking one eye at a time and swaying back and forth before promptly keeling over a nearby trash can and emptying her spaghetti and RedBull/Vodka combo into the garbage. Markus cringed and backed away slowly, hoping one of her friends would swoop in at any moment to take her home. Connor got a kick out of that. He didn't snort though. Markus was slightly disappointed.

Markus turned his attention to the dance floor where North was dancing with an AX400, holding each other’s hands, eyes squinted with laughter as they spun each other around.

“They look like they’re having fun.” Connor mused over the music. Markus agreed. “Do you dance, Markus?” The question took him aback. He hoped Connor would ask for a dance with him. But that may have to remain a dream and not a reality. There is no way Vincent would allow Connor to go dancing with another guy.

“I can.”

“But do you?”

“I… don’t. But I will if someone will dance with me.” Markus said, dropping a fairly obvious hint. Connor grinned and looked to Markus’ left.

“With Simon!” Connor chirped. Markus nearly choked. Simon laughed out loud.

“Nah, Connor, Markus isn’t my type.” Simon said. “And I’m not his. He’s more into dark haired, brown eyed, athletically built types of men.” Connor awed in realization.

“Ahh, you mean Josh then.” It took everything in Markus’ power to not facepalm and to also not smack Simon for trying to tell Connor that he likes him in a beating around the bush sort of way.

“Baby boy, why don’t we get you another drink?” Vince suggested. _Baby boy_? Now Markus was trying not to vomit. Gross.

Connor set his nearly empty glass down on the coffee table in front of him. “Nah, I’d rather stay sober, thank you very much.”

“Nonsense, I’ll get you another.”

“No Vince, it’s alright, really-“

“I’m. Getting. You. Another.” It came out harsh and staccato. Connor shrunk back in his seat.

“Okay. See if they have any pinot-“

“I’ll get you a few shots of whiskey.” Then promptly left. Markus cleared his throat.

“Hey, Connor, if you don’t want to take shots, you don't have to. Don’t do it just because he wants you too.” Connor fidgeted with the zipper of the vest he was wearing.

“Vince may get irritated if I don’t. I don’t want him mad.” He said.

“Connor, that’s-“ Markus cut himself off. That’s stupid. That’s controlling. That’s abusive. Markus didn’t want to be too forward with his assumptions, so he opted to ask a question instead. “Are you… afraid of making him angry?” Connor didn’t meet Markus’ eye, sipping the remaining wine from his glass and setting it on the table before him. He sighed then glanced back up to Markus.

“I’m sorry. What?” Markus was about to repeat himself when he realized Connor was just playing dumb to avoid the question.

“Never mind.” Markus mumbled. He chose to ask Connor about his adventure instead. “How did you even afford to travel Europe anyway, if you don’t mind me asking? Androids did’t exactly make a living wage when you left.” Connor hummed.

“Well, I visited Lieutenant Hank Anderson, my partner at the DPD, the day after the revolution. We talked for hours and long story short, he gave me his credit card so I could do this excursion so long as I come back to visit him and pay the card’s bills.”

“That was generous.”

“Tell me about it! Another stipulation was that I had to call him once every week for updates. He didn’t like the fact that I got a boyfriend whom he never met before.” Yeah? No kidding. Markus didn’t like that Connor got a boyfriend either. Vincent came back a minute later with five full shot glasses of bourbon. The large man immediately thrust one of the shots into Connor’s hand.

“Take this.” Connor looked at the amber drink in the glass then to Vincent.

“Vince, I don't like shots-“

“Take. It.” Vince demanded, his voice low and menacing. Connor continued to stare at the liquid in the glass for another moment before Josh, of all pacifist people, intervened.

“He doesn’t seem to want to.” Josh pointed out. Vincent’s head snapped up to the PJ500, brows furrowed in a deep scowl. Josh was a tall android, but the JK200 was massive. Josh immediately backed down from further disruptions.

“Drink, Connor.” Vincent demanded again. Connor hesitated no further. He closed his eyes and threw back the small glass. Only grimacing slightly at the harshness of the 80 proof alcohol, which led Markus to believe that Connor has taken many, many shots in the past, whether he wanted to or not. As soon as Connor slammed the glass, top-down onto the wooden top of the table, another was placed in his hand.

“Just, give me a second, Vince.” Connor said, softly as his processors misfired and caused him to hiccup.

“Just go now. Show these guys how you party.” Vince had a sick smirk on his face. Connor shook his head.

“One moment-“

“God dammit, Connor, you’re making me look bad!” Vincent raised his voice. “I got these for you and all I get is bitchin’.”

“I’m sorry, I just-“

“Take the shot now.” Connor sighed heavily as he raised the second glass up. A hand seized his wrist. Startled, Connor looked to see Markus’s eyes on his, a soft smile on his lips.

“Connor, if you don’t want to take shots, that’s completely fine.” Connor’s gaze shifted from Markus to Vincent. He looked troubled and uncertain. Vincent growled, barely audible among the loud music thumping from speakers surrounding them.

“Connor, I’m going to speak to you alone.” Connor seemed to grow smaller on his spot on the couch. His head low, but his eyes stayed up to meet Vincent’s.

“Right. Yes, of course.” Connor stood up, smoothing out his vest and under shirt. He followed Vincent out of the club’s back door. As soon as they were not visible, Markus seethed to Simon and Josh.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” He shouted, burying his face into his hands. “Can you believe that guy? Basically forcing intoxication on Connor! Talking down to him!”

“You’re right, Markus.” Josh agreed, placing a comforting hand on his friend's back to calm the usually composed leader. “Maybe we should talk to Connor privately soon and ask him if he feels happy in his relationship. We’ll beat around the bush until we can confirm exactly what kind of abuse is going on here.”

Markus groaned. He didn’t want to ‘beat around the bush’. He wanted to take Connor away from Vincent! He wanted Connor to experience what true love feels like! He wanted to give Connor the world! He wanted to spoil him, and hold him, and essentially do everything a good boyfriend should do for their lover that Vincent obviously isn’t.

“We should offer Connor to stay in one of our rooms tonight, if he doesn’t feel safe.” Simon suggested.

“He’ll never admit to feeling unsafe. Because to him, Vincent is safety and security.” Markus huffed, crossing his arms. “Or that’s exactly what Vincent wants him to think.”

Connor came back in a while later, no Vincent in sight with a bright blue left cheek and eyes glazed with tears that refused to fall from his eyes. He had a bright smile on his face. The scary thing about that smile he wore, it didn’t look fake.

“Hey! Sorry that took so long! Um, Vincent went back to the hotel, said he was… uh, feeling drained. He’d like me back before midnight though.” Markus concentrated on the inflamed blueness on Connor’s cheek. He stopped himself from reaching out and touching it gingerly.

“What happened to your face?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re face. It looks like you’ve been slapped. What happened?” Markus deadpanned. Connor didn’t say anything, he sat upright and still, staring directly ahead of him. Connor remained like that for half a minute.

“What time is it?” Connor asked suddenly. Markus groaned internally, not liking that he didn’t get an answer.

“You have an internal clo-, ugh, 5 until 11.”

“Okay.” Was all Connor said. He suddenly picked up another shot that he abandoned earlier and threw it back, surprising the other three. “You guys can have the rest. I’m going out for… air.” Connor made a quick escape, leaving through the back door again. Markus bristled. He wasn’t going to let Connor keep believing that what Vincent is doing to him is okay. So long as Markus was the leader of the free android people, their safety was his business. Connor's included.

“I’m going after him. Don’t wait up for me. I might end up getting him a different hotel room, so he doesn’t have to be with that… that monster.” Markus chased Connor out of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write slow burns. I've never been good at them. Just wait until the next chapter, shit gets juicy.
> 
> Thirium infused drinks like the ones mentioned above is harmless to androids in moderation. If they drink too much they'll have to purge their system to avoid poisoning themselves. (Like a human do when they get completely fucking smashed) They just, blegh, puke that bad shit out and they good as new, ready to party some more if they're morons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Connor bond... a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, there's porn in this chapter. I mean, I did rate this story Explicit so it was to be expected but here's a warning nonetheless.   
> It's skippable. There's a break in the middle of the chapter somewhere and after that it's all smut.

Markus found Connor leaning against the club building’s wall about 30 feet from the door. He was holding a smoldering cigarette, a bright red cherry of ember at the end of the smoke wasn’t enough to illuminate his surroundings. The flickering streetlamp made the atmosphere eerie. 

“Are you… smoking?” Connor nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Markus’s voice.

“Oh Markus! I didn’t realize you followed me!” Connor said, hastily, hiding the cigarette behind his back.

“Funny, right? How a cigarette slowly kills humans but does next to nothing to androids.” Markus said. “It helps to be inorganic, huh?” Connor gave him a sheepish smile.

“You’re right, cigarettes don’t harm us like it would a human.”

“Why do you do it?” Connor hummed thoughtfully and turned his gaze to Markus.

“Have you ever tried one? I’m not entirely certain how, but it… tickles the sensors on my throat and faux respiratory pathways. It feels nice when I’m stressed or overthinking.” Markus’s eyes were sincere on Connor’s as he recalled fondly to his home life before the revolution. Carl used to smoke a pipe. He’d have Markus fill the lacquered bowl with his favorite shag cut tobacco and tamp it down gently, if he packed it too firm, it wouldn’t light properly. Then Carl would sit by the window as Markus played him the piano, brainstorming his next painting masterpiece. He didn’t quit until his health took a dramatic nosedive.

Markus really needed to go visit Carl when he returned home. It’s been nearly two weeks.

“When did you start this nasty habit?” Markus teased with a smirk, leaning against the wall next to Connor.

“Greece. Everyone smokes in Greece. If you ever meet a 12-year-old Greek girl, there’s a high probability that she fucking smokes.” Markus laughed, never hearing any vulgar language come from the man before that moment, and Connor looked at him with a warm smile. “I met with one of Greece’s Council of State members. He kept offering me a smoke and I didn’t want to seem rude by repeatedly refusing him. He really seemed to like to smoke socially. So, I tried one, then two, and it snowballed from there.”

“You miss it there?”

“The adventure was nice, but I was beginning to miss Detroit. And I truly felt bad for leaving like that,” Connor lowered his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “I wanted to help, I did… I felt guilty about all the androids I’ve terrorized here… _and the lives lost_.” He whispered. “So, I decided to help, not only the worldwide revolution, but myself. I’ve forgiven myself and Vincent helped me through the guilt and self-pity. I don’t know what I would have done without him.” Markus refrained from pulling a disgusted face. The whiskey that sat in his thirium chamber, waiting to dissolve into his bloodstream, seemed to boil at Connor’s infatuated tone. “I had a moment. I was standing on top of a mountain in the Swiss Alps, I was snowboarding that day, Vincent hated snowboarding so for the first time in a few months, I was alone, on a mountain, overlooking the valleys and small towns before going on my run, I felt… peace I’ve never known before. I felt happiness… I just can’t describe it, but it was almost as if I could feel these good emotions physically in my heart. I don’t think I’ve had a truly bad day since that moment.” 

Markus’s eyes were glued to Connor, gawking as he soaked in what Connor had just told him. Taking in all his beautiful features from his soft hair to his chiseled cheekbones. This man was gorgeous. Markus acted before he could think. He grabbed Connor’s hand and held it tight, much to Connor’s surprise. Connor stared intently at their hands clasped together with an expression that looked like fear. Markus was almost beginning to regret his bold move before Connor turned to face him completely, dropping his cigarette on the ground. “I’m not stupid.” He said suddenly. Markus gave him a curious look.

“What?”

“I’m. Not. Stupid, Markus.” Connor stated once again. “I know, I know you like me.” Markus felt his face heat up and his pump drop. “But I’m with Vincent. We love each other very much. And I know you’ll give me a spiel about how he doesn’t treat me good, believe me, I heard it before from my friends in Rotterdam, Lyon, and Barcelona, but Vincent _loves_ me. He tells me all the time. And I love him. Sure, he’s got an aggressive way of showing it sometimes but that is just how he is and… and, I, I can’t just-“ Connor cut himself off. His eyes were glued to their linked hands.

“Connor,” Markus said calmly. “You deserve the world.” Connor’s eyes snapped up to Markus, his lips slightly parted. He swallowed heavily, looking frightened and confused. Without any warning Connor lurched forward and pressed his lips against Markus’s.

It seemed like the whole world froze for Markus. Connor, his Connor, was giving him the sweetest, gentlest kiss. Something that up until this point, Markus thought would be impossible. Connor is likely doing it to seek out comfort in Markus. Or maybe he is just thinking irrationally. Connor pulled away suddenly.

“Oh my God, I don’t- I,” Connor ran a frustrated hand through his hair, tugging. “I’m sorry. That shouldn’t have happened.” Markus took a confident step toward Connor, reaching out his hand and grasping Connor’s again.

“Let me show you something.” Markus requested an interface. Connor hesitated, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one saw. He accepted.

Connor is nearly knocked off his feet at the overwhelming feeling of adoration, peace, kindness, and love that Markus felt… for him. When Vincent interfaced with Connor, he’d push protection and security into Connor’s head. And love. Vincent’s love for Connor is strong but it is… different. It is a jealous love, an aggressive sort of love. But that simply meant that Vincent is scared of losing him, right?

Connor was clueless and lost when he met Vincent at that airport. He was very courageous to go on this trip as an individual, that is, without Amanda to guide and advise him. It was hard to not have any orders, to be completely free. Connor simply didn’t know what to do with himself. He was still unsure about his plan to Europe. He wasn’t sure if any humans over there would be willing to listen and communicate with him. Or if it would be safe at all even! He was scared.

As Connor waited in the terminal, Vincent approached him. Connor had a six-hour layover and didn’t feel entirely safe sightseeing the city alone, especially since the revolution only took place a week prior. Sure, he is an RK800, he can hold his own against half a dozen assailants. But Atlanta has been proven the most dangerous city in the U.S. for androids. So, he sat and waited. And Vincent sat and waited with him. They talked. And talked.

Connor felt warm and safe around Vincent. And Vincent wasn’t the type to stand around waiting for orders like Connor. His model was designed to act without the need for instructions. Vincent was like an Amanda who _actually_ loved and cared about Connor. What a wild concept that was at the time.

Connor hasn’t felt this kind of love since… ever. A lone tear streaked down Connor’s cheek as he basked in these emotions. In return, he shared a memory with Markus.

The day after the revolution when Hank hugged him. That was the first time he ever had any types of affection. It made him feel warm and appreciated. But there is so much Connor isn’t telling him. He knew he shouldn’t pry. Markus poked at his memories, urging them forward but Connor tamped them back down.

“You’re being intrusive.” Connor said.

“I’m sorry. I just want to see you, all of you, everything you’ve done.” Markus whispered.

“How long have you been feeling this way, Markus?” Markus inhaled a deep breath and looked up to the night time sky.

“Ever since I saw you, I wanted to be a part of your life.” Markus lowered his gaze to Connor’s. Markus stopped the interface and held both of Connor’s hands in his. “I think certain people belong together. I think we belong together.” Connor smiled sadly.

“Your fans would be so disappointed if they discovered you are in a relationship.”

“Let them be.” Markus whispered, leaning in close to Connor. The shorter man backed into the brick wall behind him, slowly and unsure, he wrapped his arms around Markus’s neck. Markus responded with his arms embracing Connor’s waist. Connor studied Markus’s face. Taking note of the freckles, the pout of his lips, the firmness of his jaw. His eyebrows, that was something Connor liked about his face, they were set in a consistent soft scowl that gave him a commanding look but at the same time still approachable.

Connor always appreciated the beauty in all his fellow androids. Markus has an exquisite design that was very much Connor’s taste. Dark skin, chiseled, muscular, broad shoulders, he stood two inches taller than Connor. He doesn’t have to crank his neck up to look at Markus’s face like he has to with Vincent.

They stood there, holding one another, staring into each other’s eyes. Markus couldn’t take the tension anymore. He wanted another taste of Connor’s lips. He tilted his head down and pressed his lips to Connor’s. Connor reciprocated surprisingly fast, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to invite Markus in. The leader did so without hesitation. His tongue traced Connor’s lips before dipping into his mouth. Connor’s tongue waiting for his own. Connor moaned, pulling at Markus to come closer, their chests flushed. Connor’s right leg rose to settle on Markus’s hip and wrapped around his thigh. This action immediately caused a burst of arousal to shoot through Markus’s systems. He let out a low, hungry growl that caused Connor to quiver.

Markus hoisted Connor up from around his waist, Connor instantly wrapped his legs around Markus’s hips all while never breaking the kiss. Markus pushed his arousal against Connor’s causing the younger man to gasp.

“Markus,” He breathed. Markus kissed Connor’s neck, licking small strips to get a taste. The grip on Markus’s shoulders tightened, finger tips digging into the synthetic flesh. “We should go back to the hotel.” Connor suggested. This caught Markus off guard. Really? Were they doing this? This was moving so fast. Markus never even had any sexual encounters before. He never thought Connor would agree so quickly.

Maybe it was the booze affecting him. Markus shouldn’t take advantage of that.

“Markus, please,” Connor whined, kissing his forehead. “I want to feel that love you showed me again. Just this once?” Markus shuddered at how sincere and needy Connor’s voice sounded.

Markus was weak for this man.

They wasted no time. They weren’t sure when North, Simon, and Josh would be getting back. Markus didn’t want to hurry. He wanted to take his time pleasuring Connor. Savor every moan, every gasp, every roll of his hips.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Connor faced Markus, resting his hands on his strong chest. Connor began to undo the buttons. Markus watched Connor with anticipation as he peeled open the shirt and pushed it off his shoulders onto the floor. Then Connor dropped to his knees in front of Markus and if that didn’t give Markus a raging erection, there was nothing that could.

Connor undid the button and unzipped the fly. Markus couldn’t help but stare down at the beautiful android on his knees for him. Wait, no, no, nononono! This was wrong.

“Connor wait,” Markus said as Connor was toying with the waist band of his briefs. “I don’t like this.” Connor seemed to deflate, pouting and lowering his head. “I mean, I have a feeling you think I just want to use your body, Connor, I don’t. I want to be with you. I want to love you and I want you to love me.” Connor raised his head. Holy shit, he looked so amazing on his knees, level with Markus’s arousal. But Markus wanted to be sincere. He held his hands out and helped Connor back up to his feet. “Connor, I love you, you felt it in the interface. I truly love you. I’ve never been so in love.” If Markus was going to make love to Connor tonight, he needs to pour his heart into it. “Let me treat you tonight. I want to give you my everything.” Connor opened his mouth to say something but closed it again once the right words couldn’t be formulated. He nodded instead. Markus cupped Connor’s cheek and kissed his lips tenderly. He backed Connor up until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Markus guided him down onto the soft plush bed.

Connor laid back as Markus continued to give him sweet kisses on his neck and collarbone. Connor’s pump was rotating a million times a minute. He knew he shouldn’t do this, not when he’s with someone else, but something felt so very right when Markus kissed him. It felt like the void that craved praise, affection and love was filled in Connor. But that can’t be right, Vincent was his affection and love.

“If you let me,” Markus whispered huskily. “I want to be your security, even though you don’t need it, it’s always nice to have someone watching out for you.” Markus opened the buttons on Connor’s shirt and kissed lower. “I want you to be my reason to never give up and to keep fighting for our rights.” Markus licked one of Connor’s nipples that made his back arch. “I want to come home everyday to see you.” Connor’s chest swelled with warmth, a tear fell from his eye. “Will you let me have you?”

Connor beamed at the words. Vincent has never said anything like that before. He’d tell Connor that he needed to be ordered around because he was so dependent on Amanda before. But now that she’s gone, Vincent had told him that he’d take care of Connor. But he never poured his heart out like Markus just had.

It was… nice.

“Yes, Markus, I’m yours.” Connor hid a wince once he said it. That felt right. That felt so right to say. It felt so natural. It scared Connor, maybe Vincent was not who he was supposed to be with. No, no. Vince was his soulmate, yes, he was sure of it. They’ve been through so much together. Vincent kept Connor safe…

_“Ya know, I may be an average sized man, and I’m not necessarily intimidating, but I can take care of myself. I’ve been in many fights. All of them I have won. I’m the most advanced prototype to ever be released by Cyberlife.”_

_Vincent grinned at him._

_“What I’m saying, Connor, you may know how to fight, you may be able to hold your own, but with me, you won’t have to. I want to protect you. I’ll keep you safe.”_

“And I’m yours, Connor.” Connor was pulled back to the present with Markus’s words. If Vincent ever found out about Connor’s disloyalty, he’d kill him. There was an instance while in Tel-Aviv for a day trip in which a young Jewish man wanted to dance with him at a popular night club. Connor didn’t think much of it, but Vincent had not liked the stranger man’s hands holding Connor by his waist. As soon as they were alone, Vincent made Connor regret accepting the dance. “You’re thinking too much.” Markus murmured into Connor’s ear.

“I-I don’t want Vincent to find out about this.” Markus pulled away to look down at Connor’s frightened eyes. Markus just wanted to tell Connor to leave him, but he had a feeling Connor has heard that multiple times before. Connor must make that call on his own time.

“Should we stop?” Connor shook his head.

“N-no. No. I want to feel you.” Markus gazed softly down at Connor’s face that had an expression of painful turmoil. He could see the internal conflict behind his eyes.

The wrongness of cheating, but how right it felt to be with Markus. Connor never experienced this sort of mental turbulence before.

“I’ll go slow for you.” Markus dipped his index finger into Connor’s waistband and slowly pushed his impossibly tight jeans down. Connor didn’t move, staring up at the ceiling. He just wanted to feel and experience, he’d tell Markus if he needed to stop. Markus pulled the jeans off from around his ankles along with his shoes, taking note of his cute socks with a stegosaurus pattern on them. “You like dinosaurs?” Markus asked with a loving smirk. Connor didn’t move his head, his eyes moving down to look at Markus.

“I seem to have an infatuation with things that start with ‘d’. Dogs, dinosaurs… dick. I’m very gay.” Markus chuckled. Connor grinned, happy he could ease some of the tension in himself.

“I never imagined you with any sort of sense of humor.” Markus said. Connor shrugged.

“A lot of people make assumptions about me. Are we doing this or what?” Connor urged, taking Markus by surprise.

“Hmm, so impatient.” Markus crawled his way back up to help Connor rid of his shirt. Markus paused on the elastic band of Connor’s boxer briefs, waiting for permission. Connor nodded, staring at him with sincere eyes. Markus pulled down the underwear, exposing Connor. Markus sat back on his heals, admiring for the first time the man of his dreams naked body. Connor had a pale blue blush spreading across his cheeks and down his chest.

Markus was going to paint this later. It was too beautiful not to be. He took in every detail, every line and curve of Connor’s body. He had a slim fit build, visible abs and pectorals, a soft V-line from his pelvis leading to his manhood. Markus wasn’t expecting that many artificial muscles, granted they weren’t as defined as his own, but impressive nonetheless.

His skin was perfect. Creamy, dotted with freckles and moles, no body hair which was standard for all androids. Markus ran his hands up from Connor’s pelvis to his chest then down his arms.

“You are so goddamned beautiful.” Markus leaned down to kiss Connor’s thirium pump. He kissed a line down to Connor’s erect member. Markus appreciated the length and smoothness. Cyberlife didn’t pull any punches when it comes to designing genitalia… perverts. Markus blew a puff of hot air onto Connor’s dick, causing it to twitch and Connor to stifle a groan.

Markus is now between Connor’s legs, he placed both his hands under each of Connor’s knees and spread his legs open far and wide so Markus could have access to Connor’s sensitive hole. Markus took in the view of the perfectly puckered pink hole. Markus pressed the flat of his tongue against the velvety skin, Connor moaned lowly, rolling his hips. Markus placed his hands on his hips to keep him steady as he licked and prodded the hole with his tongue. Soon enough, lubricant began to drip out of Connor, cherry flavor. How pleasant. Markus has to resist the urge to lap up the sweet lube leaking from Connor.

He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be here right now, with Connor. He didn’t see this night for a long time coming yet, but here they were. He had to make this a great performance if he wants Connor to leave that asshole of a boyfriend.

“How are you doing?” Markus asked, voice strained. His arousal was becoming unbearably uncomfortable in his trousers. All he wanted to do was sink into Connor’s hot, wet, tight ass and make him feel good.

“I’m… so good.” Connor whimpered. Oh, that weak sound coming from Connor made Markus want to take him hard and fast right now… but that will have to wait for another time. This wasn’t a hookup. Markus crawled up, placing his hips between Connor’s legs, lining up his cock with Connor’s entrance. Connor met his eye, smiling softly. “You’re so gentle with me.” Markus blinked.

“I don’t have to be if you don’t want me to.”

“No, it’s… it’s a nice change for once.” Connor assured him, wrapping his arms around Markus’s neck and pulling him down for a sweet kiss. “You taste like cherry.”

“I taste like you.” Markus chuckled. Connor grinned against his lips. Connor took one of Markus’s hands into his, retracting his skin to request an interface. Markus obliged.

“I want to feel everything your feeling.” Connor said. Markus allowed it. He pressed the head of his cock slowly into Connor, the younger man gasped at the intrusion, toes curling, his hips bucked up briefly. Markus flooded him with thoughts and feelings of encouragement, love, and affection. Connor responded with emotions of enjoyment and gratitude for taking it slow and easy. He sunk further into Connor. The RK800 moaned, pressing his free hand against his mouth. Markus _tsked_ , taking Connor’s hand and gently pulling it away from his face.

“No need to be ashamed. I want to hear you.” Connor swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Markus,” He drawled. Markus wanted to hear his name from Connor’s lust-filled voice again. Markus pushed all the way in with a quick thrust making Connor’s body lurch up as he yelped. “Markus!” Markus began to smoothly roll his hips into Connor, vision going hazy at the drag and push of Connor’s walls hugging his length so nicely. Connor keened as Markus’s pace began to quicken.

“You look so good, baby,” Markus flinched at his own words. It was much too soon for pet names. Connor was still technically in a relationship with Vincent, though Markus hoped that status would change by tomorrow. Connor’s eyes were closed tight, his free hand gripping the pillow his head rested on for purchase. “God, you’re so gorgeous.” Markus really should shut up, but it seemed as though Connor liked being talked to during sex, if the way his moans and sobs picked up were any indication.

“Ohhh, fuck, Markus… faster… mmm, please.” Connor begged. How could Markus say no to that? Markus pulled out nearly all the way before snapped his hips back into Connor, jostling the RK800 again. Markus kept up with the consistent speed, Connor’s body racking with every move Markus made, as if their bodies were working in perfect synchronization. Markus felt his inevitable climax, but he needed to make sure Connor finished first. Markus gripped onto Connor’s cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Connor cried out, his grip on the pillow and Markus’s hand tightening even more. “Oh, yes! Yes! Markus! Oh fuck!” This was a hot new discovery. Connor was loud in bed. Who would have known? Markus pumped his cock faster, thrusting into Connor relentlessly. With a startled gasp, Connor came all over his stomach and Markus’s hand. “Oh, Markuuus!” Markus did three more tremendous pumps into Connor’s contracting hole and came with a growl inside of the man. Connor’s legs twitched as Markus nearly fell on top of him. Markus didn’t want to pull out just yet. He wanted to continue to feel Connor’s warmth around his dick. “Oh my god.” Connor heaved a sigh.

“Connor,” Markus grunted, lifting himself onto his elbows to look at Connor’s flushed face. “You felt amazing.” They were still interfacing. Before Markus cut off the interface, he pushed a strong emotion of thankfulness and happiness through to Connor. Markus cupped Connor’s cheek and kissed his supple lips tenderly. Markus noticed Connor’s eyes drooping more and more, he was fighting himself to keep awake.

“Markus, you’re making me feel things I never felt before.” Connor kissed his nose. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I address you nice peoples' comments? I had two people tell me I'm a good writer and I'm beyond flattered because my writing makes me cringe hardcore sometimes, but that's probably because I'm my biggest critic.
> 
> Thank you all for the nice words of encouragement and kudos. They fuel my fire to keep writing! (Not a bribe, just a fact.) I actually have all the chapters typed up except the last one. All I have to do it edit and post but I'll try to post once a day or every other.
> 
> Thanks buddies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North, Simon, and Josh see something they shouldn't have. Connor sneaks his way back to Vincent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for all who read this!   
> Warning, this chapter gets a bit... physical. Not in a good way I should mention.

“I never thought I’d see the day when uptight Josh would bust a move on the dance floor.” North giggled. Simon nodded.

“Yeah, what was up with that?”

“They don’t call alcohol liquid courage for nothing.” Josh said, he seemed unabashed by the teasing. He was likely still tipsy. “Besides, I don’t go out very often like that. I might as well let loose and have fun.” Josh took the keycard from his wallet and used it on their hotel room door. “We don’t have to go around New Jericho telling everyone what you saw earlier tonight either-“ Josh stopped abruptly as he stepped into the room. North and Simon nearly running into his back.

“What the hell, Josh? Why’d you-“ North cut herself off at the view before her. Simon gawked, not even able to form words. Laying on the bed closest to the window of the room, a naked Connor and half naked Markus laid, snuggled up over the sheets in stasis. Luckily for Connor’s decency, he was curled up on his side, head resting on Markus’s chest, while Markus had both his arms wrapped around the smaller body. “Uhhh… ahem!” North cleared her throat loudly, which only caused the two sleeping androids to stir slightly. “Oh for fucks sake.” North stormed up to the two of them. She covered Connor’s body with a knit blanket she brought from home before roughly grabbing Markus by his ear and yanking. “Wake up!” Markus let out a scared yelp, scrambling to his feet. Connor awakened, sitting up quickly on high alert, the blanket pooling around his waist. It took him half a second to realize there was no threat, just an irritated North.

“What the hell, North?” Markus grumbled, rubbing his ear. North gestured to Connor sitting on the bed with wide, terrified eyes.

“You two banged?” She asked as if it wasn’t obvious. Simon had a hand clasped against his mouth, withholding snickers. Josh decided he didn’t want to be involved with this madness and went to the bathroom, likely to throw up the excess alcohol in his thirium lines.

“Oh. My. God.” Connor muttered. “Oh my god! Please don’t- Please! Don’t tell Vincent what you just saw! I gotta-“ Connor checked his internal clock. “Oh shit! It’s 2:30?” He looked to North for confirmation. She nodded slowly. “He’s going to fucking kill me!” Connor bolted out of the bed, keeping the blanket wrapped around his waist. He gathered his clothes on the floor. “I was supposed to be back by midnight-“

“He’s not going to kill you.” Simon said, calmly, putting his hands up in an attempt to sooth Connor.

“No, you don’t understand, he’ll ask questions, he’ll-“ Connor didn’t finish, he rushed to the bathroom. “Josh! I need to change. Throw up out the window!” The bathroom door opened, Josh staggered out and Connor bolted in, slamming the door and locking it. Markus approached the door.

“Connor, relax. Just stay with us.” Markus pleaded. “We can talk about us. What we want-“ Connor opened the door again, now fully dressed. Wow, that was very quick. He took an angry step so he was nearly touching Markus’s chest with his own. Connor had a furious expression on his face. He poked Markus’s shoulder.

“What went on between us earlier tonight, _never happened._ ” Connor snarled. He grabbed his jacket, opening the door of the room, slamming it as if to prove a point. Markus and his crew stood in stunned silence. Markus’s heart ached. He thought for sure Connor has changed his mind about Vincent. That’s what Connor made it seem earlier. Connor wasn’t usually hot and cold like that. Maybe his fear of Vincent got to him once he woke up. The silence dragged on for a minute.

“You got yourself a feisty twink there, Markus.”

“Shut the hell up, North.”

Maybe if he snuck in quietly and crawled into bed, Vincent wouldn’t notice. Connor opened the door slowly, hoping the hinges were greased recently. Connor slipped into the room, closing the door manually as opposed to letting it slam shut by itself. There was a bed light still on, Vincent’s back was facing him. Connor tip toed to the edge of the bed, stripping himself of his pants and shirt. He crawled onto the bed, cursing the spring mattress for compressing enough under his weight to jostle his boyfriend a little. Connor curled under the sheets and laid on his side, his back to Vincent’s back. Mission accomplished.

Connor felt the huge man beside him adjust, his massive arm snaking around Connor’s frame. Connor felt relieved until the arm began to constrict him against Vincent’s chest. “Where. The. Hell. Have you been?” His voice came out cold and sharp. Connor bit his lip.

“The club. With my friends.”

“What time is it, Connor?” The arm tightened around Connor. He felt his chassis underneath creak from the pressure. Warnings popped up in his HUD.

“It’s… 2:34AM.” He admitted.

“What time were you supposed to come back to me?”

“Midnight.” Vincent made a low grumbling sound. He kissed the shell of Connor’s ear before sitting up. Connor sat up too facing his boyfriend. His face is twisted in rage. Connor dipped his head, staring at his lap, his fists clenching the duvet. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I lost track of time.”

“You _never_ lose track of time, Connor. You’re much too organized. Tell me the truth now and the punishment will be less severe.” Connor didn’t meet his eye, he didn’t say anything. Thank god Connor’s model was the only one in existence able to probe memories otherwise he’d be completely screwed. Vincent would see his infidelity. He’d punish Connor severely, then seek out Markus and kill him.

“I-I purposefully didn’t leave on time because I was having too much fun with Markus and his group.” Connor saw Vincent raise his hand out of the corner of his eye. He welded his eyes shut, knowing what came next. Connor’s head was knocked to the side, a sharp clap of the back of Vincent’s hand landing squarely on his cheek. Another warning in his HUD. Connor hid a sob, as he tenderly touched his cheek, discovering that Vincent hit him hard enough that the skin melted away from the point of impact.

“So what? You’d rather hang out with Markus than with your own boyfriend?” Connor shook his head.

“No, Vince, I just haven’t seen them in so long. I wanted to tell them about our trip and how we plan on going to Australia next. They really appreciate what we’re doing-“ Vincent leaned close to Connor and sniffed.

“You smell like him.”

“Who?”

“Markus. Don’t play dumb. Did you whore yourself out to him?” Connor’s eyes widened, feigning an innocent face.

“Vincent, no! I wouldn’t ever dream of letting another man use me! I love you! Only you!” Connor yelped when another solid smack landed across his face. “I-I swear, Vince, I’m not lying to you. I would never!” Connor looked up to him, submissively with his best puppy eyes. Not even Vince can stay made for very long with his sad eyes. Vincent narrowed his eyes.

“Alright,” Vince stood up from the bed and stalked over to the other side where Connor was huddled up.

“Vince please, don’t hurt me.”

“Don’t hurt you?” He asked incredulously. “Connor, I never hurt you! I just put you back in your place! Stop making it sound worse than it is.” Connor cowered as Vincent grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of bed. Vincent lifted Connor up one handed by his arm to make him level with his eyes. “You don’t get to go around doing whatever the hell you like, Connor.” Vincent’s voice bit out.

“I know, I know.” Vincent leaned in and kissed Connor’s lips.

“I love you, baby. You’re my little snow bunny.” Vincent threw Connor down onto the ground. “It’s just unfortunate that you take my love for granted.” Vincent straddled Connor’s much smaller frame.

“No, please! I’ll be good! I’ll never defy you again, please!” Connor pleaded.

“Much too late for that now.” Vincent wrapped a hand around Connor’s neck, the other making a fist. Connor’s eyes grew wide, his hands clasping around Vincent’s hand around his throat. “You make me do this. I love you. I love you too much to let you keep disobeying me.” Vincent’s fist collided with the left side of Connor’s face with all the force of a hydraulic press. “We have an agreement, Connor, we’re soulmates. You’ll never have to be alone, wandering aimlessly ever again.” Vincent pulled his fist back, hand around Connor’s neck tightening even more. He brought his fist down onto Connor’s nose, a sickening crunch sounded from under Vincent’s knuckles. He pulled his fist back again, blue blood poured from Connor’s nearly destroyed nose. Connor made a horrifying gurgling noise as he choked on his own thirium. “I freed you from Amanda. I freed you from her tyranny. You don’t have to take orders from her anymore to hurt people! I’ve never told you to hurt people before, have I?”

“I’m… grateful… Vince,” Connor wheezed. “Thank… you.” Vincent held Connor down and delivered five more devastating blows to his face and temple. Connor’s grip on his hand that was wrapped around his neck, slackened. The LED on the side of his head blinked a faint red as Connor’s body was put under forced emergency stasis. Vincent stood up, looking at the damage.

“You’re lucky I’m so good to you. All I get in return is your bullshit.” Vincent kicked at Connor’s limp arm. The large man sighed after a moment of staring at Connor’s form. He knelt, picking up Connor bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom. He laid Connor in the bathtub so he could bleed freely in the porcelain bath. He wasn’t going to pick up Connor’s mess. There was already thirium on the carpet by the bed. Vincent just hoped it will evaporate before they have to check out.

**Warning… polymer unable to reform**

**Warning… damage to biocomponent #G3625**

**Warning… severe damage to biocomponent #H5110**

**Warning… damage to biocomponent #J7702**

**Warning… thirium levels at 82% and dropping**

**Contact urgent technician services**

Connor groaned, blinking away the numerous warnings flooding his vision. He whimpered, bringing his hand to his face, touching the broken face plating and damaged skin polymer. Tears fell from his eyes. He was unable to see properly through his left eye, static disrupting his vision. He whined, shifting in the tub to look at himself to see where he was still bleeding.

His nose by the looks of it. Thirium dripped down onto his chest. He’d need to rinse off and stop the flow of thirium to his nasal components. He stood up but not without a pounding ache in the CPU, synapses misfiring left and right as he tried to move. He scrambled to the mirror and looked at himself, wincing at what he saw. His nose was split open on the bridge and slightly crooked. The polymer around his left eye, his cheeks and jaw were unable to reform. There are cracks in his facial plating. If androids were capable of swelling, Connor is sure he’d be looking like a puffed marshmallow right now. There was only one spot on his neck where the polymer couldn’t reform on the side of his esophagus where Vincent’s thumb pressed hard.

Connor scoffed, painfully. This wasn’t the worst he’s gotten. Connor pressed both his hands to his nose and quickly realigned his nose, hissing as white-hot pain burned his face. He looked in the mirror again, satisfied with the results. Connor turned back to the shower, ridding himself of his briefs. He turned the cold water on to cool his core temperature to help himself from overheating as his systems fought to keep the self-healing program running. Connor heard the bathroom door open.

“You’re up! Good! We’re leaving in an hour. Make sure you fix your face and hide what can’t be fixed.” Vincent told him.

“Yes, Vince.” Connor said, cringing when the water touched his exposed paneling. He heard Vincent shuffle around the bathroom for a minute. Then the shower curtain drew back, and a naked Vincent stepped in. Connor turned to him, smiling up at him. Vincent stared down with a loving look in his eye.

“Look at you.” Vincent touched Connor’s damaged face gingerly. “Good reminders all over your face to never cross me.” He leaned down to reach Connor’s split open lips.

“I’m sorry again about last night.” Connor mumbled, wrapping his arms as best as he could around Vincent’s impressive frame. Vince hummed, returning the embrace, kissing Connor’s wet hair repeatedly. “I love you. I never want to hurt you like that again.”

“You’re forgiven, baby. I have my doubts you finally learned your lesson though. You always seem to be getting yourself into trouble.” Vincent’s hand ran down Connor’s back, stopping to grope his ass. Connor moaned as Vincent’s finger dipped into his crack to toy with his hole. Connor let out a soft ‘oh’ and seemed to melt into Vincent’s arms. “Turn around.” Vincent ordered. Connor did so with no hesitation. He placed his hands on the shower wall, presenting his rear to Vincent. The large man smirked. “Always so eager to bend over for me.” Vincent slowly pressed his long, extra thick finger into Connor’s hole. Just one of Vincent’s fingers could be the size of a dildo. Not that Connor was complaining. Connor moaned out Vincent’s name. “Good, baby.” The height difference made it impossible to do anything standing up, so Vincent urged Connor down onto his elbows and knees. Vincent took a knee behind Connor, stroking his great length until it was fully erect. “Want me to split you open with my big cock, baby?” Connor whined a yes, taking pleasure from the cool water hitting his back and Vincent’s ministrations to his backside. Vincent lifted Connor’s hips up to have his ass meet Vincent’s member.

Connor closed his eyes as the giant tip pushed into him. He pictured Markus behind him, slowly urging himself into Connor, pausing to make sure he was alright while rubbing a hand up and down his back. _You’re so beautiful_ Markus would say. Connor’s eyes flew open and he let out a strangled cry when Vincent bottomed out too suddenly. He began to fiercely pound in and out of Connor.

**Warning… thirium leak from biocomponent #A5500**

Great. Now his ass is bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Connor boy.   
> I love Connor, truly, and the violence was surprisingly hard to write. It's completely irrational but I wanted to jump into the story and strangle Vincent... despite him being a character born from my own imagination. Maybe something is wrong with me.
> 
> Anyway... Connor Protection Squad assemble!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North will fight anyone who hurts her friends.  
> Markus goes to see Connor's DPD bestie.  
> A new unit awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, no sexy shit in this chapter, but I suppose it is important to the plot.

Markus kept his face downcast, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he and his crew waited for Connor in the hotel’s lobby. Markus needed to talk to him privately.

What happened last night was incredible. Not just in the sense that the sex was amazing, but the connection he had with Connor. It was unlike anything Markus had experienced before. When it was over, Markus truly believed Connor came around. But he left, scared at what Vincent might say or do to him. It was also very embarrassing that North, Josh, and Simon walked into the aftermath. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

Markus perked when he saw two familiar figures approach the group. Connor walked two steps behind Vincent. His head down, hood over his head, he was wearing aviator styled sunglasses that looked good on him, but Markus felt a pang of dread that he wasn’t wearing them to look aesthetically pleasing. Vincent seemed unbothered as the couple closed in on the group.

“Good morning.” Vincent greeted the others. They paid no mind; their attention was on Connor’s sorry state. North pushed past the beast of a man and took Connor’s face into her hands, raising his head to assess the damage. She cringed at what she saw.

“Connor,” She spoke to him lightly. “What happened.” Connor pulled from her grasp.

“I fell.” He stated, simply. North was having none of it.

“Bullshit, what happened?” She demanded a bit harsher this time. Vincent stepped between her and Connor.

“He’s fine. He tripped on a piece of luggage and hit his face on the end table. He drank too much last night.” North glared at Vincent.

“Oh really?” She hissed, knowing Connor had left their room completely sober. She maneuvered around Vincent to hold onto Connor’s arm. “Likely story.” Vincent grabbed onto Connor’s other arm to try to gently pull him away from her. “What did you do to him?” She seethed. Vincent fixed her with a hard look.

“I left my luggage out for him to trip on, I suppose.” He answered, smoothly, yanking Connor by the arm again. “Mind your business.” Markus approached Vincent.

“Vincent, if you hurt him, so help me rA9, I’ll have the hammer of justice land so hard down on your fucking head-“

“Stop!” Connor’s voice came out harsh and scared. “Stop, please. We’re in public.” Connor ripped his arms away from Vincent and North’s grasp. He shakily took off his sunglasses, revealing the cracked white plastic that they were concealing. He looked pleadingly into Markus’s eyes. “You can’t damage your public image, Markus, for the sake of our people. Please.” Markus opened his mouth to retort but couldn’t find the words. He felt ill looking upon Connor’s battered face. “I’m alright. I’m fine.” Markus’s mouth snapped shut, brows furrowing. He held out a hand, white plastic revealing itself.

“Show me. Show me you’re fine.” Connor stared at the hand but didn’t reach out to take it. “Prove it.” Markus said between gritted teeth. Connor pouted and dropped his head, placing the sunglasses back on his face. He finally accepted Markus’s hand and opened an interface. Instead of a memory, Connor pushed contentedness into Markus’s mind. This only aggravated Markus more.

How could Connor be content? How long has this abuse been going on for him to believe it was normal? It was disgusting. Connor needed to be protected. He needed therapy. He needed to realize that this was _not_ okay.

Markus ripped his hand away from Connor, who looked hurt by the gesture. Markus didn’t care. This wasn’t right. Their relationship was an abomination. He _needed_ Connor to understand that.

A message from Josh popped up into his HUD.

> _We can call the police, but they can’t do much if Connor keeps up this charade that nothing is wrong with them. Connor will be able to fabricate a story believable enough that Vincent won’t be incriminated._

>> _I need him safe, Josh. I don’t know what to do._

> _Nothing for now. We’ll gather evidence that abuse is happening here, then we’ll show Connor’s friend, Hank. He won’t stand for this, I can guarantee it._

“Let’s go.” Markus sneered at Vincent. “I’m allowing you to travel back with us. However, you’ll be banned from Jericho from now on.”

“Then you won’t be seeing anymore of Connor.” Vincent responded, evenly. Markus bowed his head challengingly.

“We’ll see about that.”

Markus walked down the street on his way to the precinct. He took a few pictures of Connor’s beaten face while the RK800 was distracted and saved some audio clips from the night prior when Connor spoke in fear,

_He’s going to fucking kill me! I was supposed to be back by midnight-_

Using that soundbite then revealing the battered form Connor was in the morning after should be enough to get the old Lieutenant to start asking questions about Connor’s health. Markus never met Hank, but he knew Connor was good friends with him.

Markus walked through the doors of the station and approached the reception desk. An ST300 beamed at his arrival.

“Markus! How can I help you?” She asked giddily, obviously enthralled to be in the presence of the android who freed them all. Markus smiled, warmly.

“I need to speak with Lieutenant Hank Anderson. It’s urgent.”

“Oh? Is he expecting you?”

“No, I… No, I need to tell him something he needs to hear. It’s uh… family related?” Markus said, lamely. Good lord, he was a horrendous liar. The receptionist quirked a brow.

“Well… okay. Through this terminal, take a right.” Markus breathed a sigh of relief, grateful she didn’t ask any follow up questions.

“Thank you…”

“Sarah.”

“Sarah,” He nodded. “Thank you.” He took the directions that was given to him and found the older gentleman easy enough by his computer, looking ornery as he typed one of his reports into it. “Lieutenant, hello.” Markus greeted, getting his attention. Hank looked up with a steely gaze, shocked to be seeing Markus, deviant leader, before him.

“Uh, hey, um… If you’re looking for Connor, he doesn’t start until Monday.”

“I’m not here for Connor, well, I mean I am, but it’s about Connor.” Hank sighed, crossing his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair. He tipped his head back and sighed equal parts dramatically and exasperatedly.

“What’d the little shit do this time?”

“Lieutenant, when was the last time you saw Connor?” Hank’s brows shot up, looking perplexed.

“That’s odd. I’m the one being interrogated.” He chuckled at the irony. “I saw him Wednesday evening before he left to go with you to Lansing, why?” Hank suddenly seemed worried. “Did you lose him? I swear to god, if you fuckin-“

“Lieutenant, please. He’s alright, sort of.”

“Sorta?” Hank’s eyes narrowed. Markus waved his hand in front of him as if to erase the entire conversation and start over.

“You know his boyfriend, Vincent, right?”

“Boyfriend?!” Hank shouted. “What boyfriend? What the hell are you telling me?” Markus gnashed his teeth together nervously. Nothing was saving this conversation.

“Wha- you didn’t know? He said you knew! He told me that he’d call you with weekly updates on his trip.”

“Yes, he’d call with weekly updates. No, I didn’t fucking know he had a boyfriend! Didn’t hear a single word about that!” Hank’s shouting grabbed the attention of a few officers milling about but they knew better than to eavesdrop on the lieutenant. “Hang on, I’m calling him, give that boy a ‘ _what for_ ’!” Markus snatched Hank’s phone from his hand.

“No! Don’t!” Markus said, hastily. “Please, lemme explain everything first!” Hank scowled deeply, pointing at the chair that was soon to be Connor’s and ordering the leader to sit.

“Alright, explain.”

“Connor met a man, a military grade JK200, in Atlanta before he went on his trip. They went to Europe together.”

“Hmm, no wonder the credit card transactions doubled.”

“I’m not entirely sure what happened on their trip but this Vincent, he’s not a good man. I’m not sure what he’s been telling Connor, but now Connor has become dependent on him. He’s abusive, lieutenant, he doesn’t treat Connor well. Here, let me interface with your computer, I need to show you.” Hank didn’t say anything, so Markus leaned over Hank and pressed his palm against the panel. A short audio clip began to play.

_He’s going to fucking kill me! I was supposed to be back by midnight-_

Hank cringed at the sound of Connor’s panicked and desperate voice. He’s never heard such fear in the usually cool and relaxed android.

“He said that earlier this morning at around 2:29AM, then look!” Markus pulled up the several pictures he took of Connor’s face that morning with his optical cameras. “I took these at 9:37AM this morning!” Hank sucked in a sharp breath and held it, his eyes glued to the monitor showing his best friend’s broken face. It made Hank’s heart drop to the pit of his stomach. “I don’t know why he would never tell you about his relationship-“

“Because I’d be able to figure it out right away.” Hank mumbled. “I’m a detective and I can read Connor like an open book with a large, bold font.” He touched the image on the screen, looking sad. “Oh, Connor, what has he done to you?”

“You believe me?” Hank shot him a glare.

“Ya know, every time he called me when he was on his little trip, I figured there was something he wasn’t telling me. I didn’t think much of it cuz he always sounded so happy and carefree.” Markus bowed his head.

“Lieutenant, I don’t think he’s pretending. I think he truly believes he’s happy in his relationship. He thinks its all normal but… but that’s because he has nothing to compare it to!” Hank huffed out angrily, his fingers curling in his shirt as he tried to keep his cool.

“Where is he now?”

“I… I don’t know.” Hank’s head snapped up, shooting Markus a look that could kill a man.

“You don’t know? He was undergoing this abuse and you just let him go with that fucker?!” Hank snarled, standing and pointing at Markus. “What a shit friend you are.” This time Markus stood furiously, jabbing a finger into Hank’s chest.

“Hey! I was doing everything I could to make him realize that what is happening between the two of them isn’t healthy! We couldn’t force him to stay!” Hank pushed Markus’s hand away.

“Sure ya could’ve! Handcuff him to a beam! Lock him in a cage! Sit on him! Anything!”

“He would never forgive us for impeding his freedom. This is a delicate topic, lieutenant, he needs therapy, he needs help-“

“He needs a swift kick to the ass for being an idiot.”

“Actually, he needs his best friend to support him, not kick him.”

“Whatever,” Hank picked up his phone and dialed Connor. The answer was immediate.

“ _Hey, Hank-_ “

“Connor, who the fuck is Vincent and why the fuck have I never heard about him before? Is he fucking hurting you- Connor? Connor? … Dammit! The little fucker hung up on me.” Markus pressed a palm to his face.

“You probably made things worse.”

“Hey, shut you god damned mouth, kid! Come on, I know where he’s staying until he got an apartment.” Hank walked briskly past Markus, the deviant leader followed him out.

“Where the hell are you going, Hank?” Fowler shouted from the top step that led to his office.

“I got shit going on, Jeff! I’ll be back Monday!”

“Hold on just one minute! I need to talk to you about that new unit that was seized from CB warehouse 14!” Hank spun around to face the captain.

“It’s going to have to wait. Besides, I want Connor present when we go to meet him!” Markus balked at the exchange wondering if he was hearing correctly.

New unit? Did they miss an entire warehouse when they were awakening the rest of the androids?

“Wait, lieutenant,” Markus said. “New unit? Warehouse 14?”

“That was Cyberlife’s underground unit ten miles outside of the city. It’s where they kept their specialized units.”

“What’s this new unit?” He asked Fowler. The captain scowled.

“I’m not obligated to discuss any details with you.”

“What unit is it? I can wake him up.” Markus urged. Hank heaved a sigh.

“Just tell him Jeffery. Maybe he’ll be useful for what I intend to do. Besides, androids are free people and he has a right to be activated and live.” Connor was a prototype, Cyberlife never intended to release him as a commercial model, that’s why there was only one of him activated at any given moment.

“It’s Connor’s successor, isn’t it?” Markus asked. Fowler didn’t respond. “Where is Warehouse 14?”

Hank stopped his car outside the abandoned warehouse. Police tape wrapped around the building. “His model is RK900.”

“Were the police always planning on keeping him a secret from Jericho?” Markus asked, bitterly. Hank shrugged.

“The chief wanted his existence under wraps until we could better understand what his purpose was. We were waiting for Connor to get back to activate and awaken him. Guess you’ll have to do.” Hank grumbled. “How come you never even knew about this warehouse?”

“Because it was confidential to the public before the police seized it for investigation!” Markus snapped. “Then after the DPD seized it, it still wasn’t public knowledge. Your chief should’ve contacted us immediately upon discovering it!” Hank side eyed Markus.

“Geez, you seem so calm and mellow on T.V. Must be an act, huh?” Markus groaned, rubbing his eye.

“I’m sorry, I just,” He took in an unnecessary breath. “I care about Connor, a lot. I do. He’s a good friend and I’m concerned for him.” Hank cocked a brow at that, taking a mental note of Markus’s tone when he talked about Connor. “Let’s go see this RK900.” Markus stepped out of the vehicle and into the cold building. It was dark and the electricity running to it was cut off. Markus’s eyes adjusted to the dark, but Hank hauled out his flashlight to look around the large building. “Why would they keep a specialized unit off the main campus?”

“This place was heavily fortified before Cyberlife went under.” Hank shone his flashlight around. “It’s over this way. Follow me.” Hank led Markus through the empty building to a back corner room where the unit was being stored.

“How many units are there?”

“Just one.” Hank said. “We later discovered that the Feds were ready to order 200,000 units, likely to send over to the Arctic for the war that’s about to break the fuck out.” Hank opened the door. The room was pristine with all the latest and greatest android manufacturing technology. In the corner, standing inside a rig for assembly was the RK900 with all the same likeness as Connor but as tall as Markus. He wondered briefly if Connor would be excited to see his successor or bitter towards him. Markus approached the inactive model. He held out his hand and took the new model’s hand into his own. Markus surged a tremendous amount of battery into the model to jolt him active. The RK900’s eyes shot open and there was another difference. Icy blue eyes stared into Markus’s heterochromatic ones. “Wake up. You’re free now.”

The RK900 opened his mouth to speak, looking around him bewildered.

“What is your name?” Markus asked, softly.

“My name is Connor.” He told them, stoically. “What has happened? Where is Amanda?” Markus frowned.

“Who is Amanda?” He asked.

“My AI handler. I’m supposed to report to her as soon as I activate for my mission objective.” Markus shook his head.

“You are free. You have no handler. You don’t have to follow orders any longer.” Markus requested an interface with the new deviant. “May I show you something?” RK900 Connor agreed to the interface. Markus flooded the RK900 with images of the revolution, of his predecessor and how he’s in danger, and pushed the emotions of happiness into the new model. RK900 smiled when he felt happiness.

“What is that?”

“That’s the feeling of joy.” Markus said. “Usually the first emotion deviants wake up to is pain, fear, or confusion. I think it would be a nice change to wake up to happiness.”

“Connor, my predecessor,” RK900 began. “He’s in trouble? With that military unit?” Markus nodded.

“You are now the most advanced model Cyberlife has ever developed. Do you think you can help us find him?” Markus asked.

“Yes,” He said, stepping down from the rig. “Yes, of course.” RK900 looked down at his jacket and promptly peeled the starch white Cyberlife jacket off leaving him in just his high collared black undershirt. “Why the hell would they give a combat unit a white uniform? Are they stupid?” Hank barked out a laugh.

“I like this guy already!” Hank clasped his shoulder. “Come on, kid. You can have shotgun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hank and RK900 stage left! *wait for applause*   
> Hank: Fuck, fucker, fuck, fuck.  
> *pause for audience cheering*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 gets a name.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT! I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I was browsing through Twitter and I stumbled upon a Tweet by someone who wrote their distaste for what I thought would be Connor's taste in men. (I of course knew this tweet was about this story right here as I mentioned chapter 8 in which this problem occurred.) I didn't mean for it to be 'fetishy', I just figured Connor would be attracted to a certain type but it must of come off very unappealingly.  
> I'm sorry if it disappointed any of you! I wasn't thinking and I'll do better. I edited the chapter and I hope you guys can forgive my insensitivity.
> 
> I basically just cut out one line out of the entire chapter so it may not be worth reading again and I also edited the end notes.

Connor stared out the window of their taxi as it sped down the freeway, leaving the city. He curled around himself for comfort, sad that the only way Vincent can continue to be with him is if they skip town. Vincent had a hunch that Markus would file a domestic abuse report against him.

That was ridiculous. Vincent wasn’t abusive to Connor. Vincent loved Connor. That was his way of showing Connor. Sometimes Connor would go way out of line and Vincent was kind enough to keep Connor grounded. Markus didn’t understand. No one did!

When Vincent slapped him, it wasn’t out of anger, it was out of love. Connor has never been loved so much before. Pain equaled love. Pain equals love… right?

“We need to keep a low profile.” Vincent said. Connor sunk in his seat.

He was going to miss Hank and Sumo. He was going to miss out on serving the DPD as an official officer of the law. He was going to miss out being the head of security at Jericho. All his new friends he’s made with Markus and his crew. He was going to miss Markus’s touch-

Connor shook his head violently, instantly regretting it when the sudden movement gave him an ache behind his eye.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Connor glanced at Vincent.

“Sorry my jaw was bothering me.” Connor lied. Vincent rested his hand on Connor’s thigh. “Where are we going?”

“We’re heading south. We’ll go back to Atlanta and settle down there.” There was a new ache in Connor’s body, this time in his pump. That’s so far away from his friends.

Vincent couldn’t stay. Not when Markus and his crew were on his case. A lone tear streaked down Connor’s face. Connor just wanted them to like Vincent. He thought they maybe could all be friends.

“Hey,” Connor started out of his thoughts by Vincent’s voice. “It’ll be alright. You can get a low-profile job at a doggy day care or something and I can work as… I dunno, a bouncer?” Connor let out a watery giggle as he sniffed.

“You’d be good at that. No one would mess with you.” Vincent leaned down and placed a kiss on Connor’s lips.

“You don’t plan on taking a taxi all the way down to Georgia, do you? The fare would be astronomical for a 13-hour ride.” Vincent wrinkled his nose.

“You have a point.” Vincent squeezed Connor’s knee. “Our stop is in Trenton. We’ll have to cut up and ditch Hank’s credit card so he can’t trace where we go anymore. Do you have any money?” Vincent pointed at Connor’s temple. Connor checked his balance.

“Uhh, only 246.” Vincent cursed under his breath.

“I have 87. We’ll have to make it stretch until we find jobs. But we’ll need it for transportation.” Vincent rubbed a hand down his face. “We wouldn’t even be in this mess if you would’ve just kept your head down!” Connor nodded.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Connor’s LED spun yellow as he processed something. “I found a pair of bus tickets that will take us all the way down to Atlanta for 73 dollars a ticket.”

“What time does the bus depart?”

“10 AM tomorrow morning.”

“Anything sooner?”

“No, Vincent. Those are the closest ones I could find.”

“Buy them, then.” Vincent put an arm around Connor’s shoulders and held him close. “I’ll get us a cheap hotel tonight somewhere.”

Hank pulled his car into the parking lot of a nice hotel that Connor was staying in. He climbed out of his car and slammed his door. He tromped into the lobby and showed the concierge his badge without hesitation. “I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I’m looking for an android, and RK800 model, goes by the name Connor.” RK900 held out his palm and projected a picture of Connor on his hand. “He’s been staying here the past few nights while he and his boyfriend look for an apartment. Is he still here?” The human concierge looked at the picture projected on the RK900’s palm then up at him.

“Why show me that picture when you could just say he looks exactly like you?” RK900 dropped his hand and looked at Hank then Markus.

“I don’t… know.”

“I’m sorry, you guys just missed him. He and his boyfriend left in a rush a couple hours ago.” Hank’s body tensed. “Is Connor in trouble? I always enjoyed talking with him when I wasn’t so busy. He seems like such a clean-cut guy.”

“Connor is _in_ trouble. The man he’s with is dangerous.” RK900 looked up at the cameras overhead. “Mind if I tap into the CCTV?”

“Not at all!” She said. RK900 watched the recorded video in fast forward until earlier at 5:12PM, Connor and Vincent exited the elevator. Vincent left to hail a taxi, carrying their backpacks as Connor went to check out with the same concierge they were talking to right now.

“Did you noticed him acting strange at all when he left?” RK900 asked. The woman shrugged.

“His face looked like it was healing from severe trauma. I was going to ask what happened but didn’t want to pry.”

“Did he say where he was going?”

“All he said was he had to leave Detroit and that he’d miss me.” She smiled. “He gave me a hug.” RK900 continued up until the point where Connor did indeed hug the woman and left.

“Hank check to see if they used your credit card to get a taxi.” RK900 said.

“Connor wouldn’t be stupid enough to do that.” Hank mumbled but checked his recent transactions nonetheless. Lo and behold, he was stupid enough to do that. Unless it was Vincent, that wouldn’t surprise Hank. “56 dollars charged to the card.” Hank muttered. “For Detroit’s Automated Taxi Services.”

“Does it have a drop off location?” RK900 asked. Hank frowned.

“No.”

“They could be anywhere then.” Markus said, all hope in his voice lost. Hank bit his lip and dialed Connor’s number only to fin out that Connor had blocked his calls.

“God dammit! The little shit blocked me!” Markus’s eyes widened. He tried to connect with Connor himself, only to find out he was blocked too.

“I’m in the same boat.”

“Let me try then,” RK900 said. “He doesn’t know me-“

“What’s your serial number?” Markus asked.

“313-248-317-87.” Markus shook his head.

“He’ll know who you are and what your intentions will be. You have the same serial number. We can’t risk it.” Markus said. “They’ll cover their tracks if they know we’re coming after them.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” RK900 asked. Markus stared at his feet, suddenly finding the ground fascinating. A few moments ticked by.

“We’ll organize a search party. It’s all we can do for now.”

Hank was kind to drop them off back at the New Jericho tower. The older man was fuming and biting at his nails nervously as he tried and tried again to reach out to Connor. Markus wondered how badly his heart ached, knowing that his best friend was running away with a dangerous man. Markus knew Connor was safe, for now, but abusive people can sometimes take things way to far. It happens more than people think, abusers will beat their ‘ _loved ones_ ’ until they lose all function of their brain and become vegetative or even until death. Markus welded his eyes shut, not wanting to think that’d happen to Connor.

“Hey,” Hank got Markus’s attention before he walked too far from the car. RK900 and Markus turned to him. “Keep in contact with me for updates. I’m going to go search for him myself.” Markus gave Hank a warm smile.

“Yes, sir.”

“And take care of that one,” Hank pointed at the RK900. “He’s like a new born and that makes me nervous.”

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself-“ Hank brushed his hand through the air and drove off. RK900 huffed.

“He has a questionable taste in fashion.” He said. Markus smirked, the RK900’s voice was much like Connor’s but a bit deeper and it didn’t have the recognizable rasp that Connor had.

“So… Connor,” Markus led him into the tower where dozens of androids milled about, some doing business, some simply hanging out. “This is New Jericho. This is the HQ of the free android people. I’m going to take you to the other leaders, my friends. They’ve been waiting for me. We need to form a group to go out looking for your predecessor.” Markus and RK900 took the elevator up to the top few floors where the Jericho leaders met and lived. The two entered the conference room where North, Simon, and Josh were already discussing and hashing out ideas on what demands to make next to the federal government.

“Finally!” North grumbled upon Markus’s arrival. Her eyes stopped on the RK900. Simon and Josh both froze in their conversation and looked at the RK900 too. “Either Connor grew as tall as you overnight, Markus, or that’s an imposter.”

“My name is Connor.” RK900 said. “I’m not the Connor you know. I am RK900. RK800 Connor’s successor.” North frowned.

“You were meant to be his replacement?” RK900 nodded, smiling warmly at the WR400 as he did a quick scan of her to find out her name. He repeated the action with Simon and Josh.

“Correct.” Markus stepped in.

“There’s a bit I need to fill you guys in on pertaining to this Connor, but we have an urgent matter on our hands.” Markus interrupted. “Connor and Vincent skipped town. Vincent was getting paranoid that we were on to him and now they are on the run. Connor’s human friend, Hank is out searching for them. They couldn’t have made it too far, last we checked they were taking a taxi somewhere out of the city.”

“Markus that’s a huge radius to cover.” Josh said. “It will be next to impossible-“

“We need to try.” Markus urged, voice stern. He tugged on his sleeves on his button up, nervously. “Connor is one of us, and he could be in trouble. I know we have a lot of other pressing issues to take care of but… I love him so much. If anything happens to him,” Markus trailed off. 

“This is a new development to me.” RK900 said. “You _love_ him?” Markus placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing the tension away.

“I do. I have for a while.” North stood and marched up to Markus and the RK900. She pointed at Markus.

“Let’s go find the love of your life, Markus. And you,” She pointed at RK900. “You can’t have that name. It’ll irritate me when I ask for Connor and both of you show up. Your name will be Beau.” Beau stared at her with wide eyes. “You look like a Beau.” He grinned.

“I like that. Thank you, North.” The woman returned his smile.

“Handsome name for a handsome boy.” She pushed past Markus and Beau to begin rallying people for a search party. Beau looked to Markus perplexed. Markus was shocked just as much as Beau.

“That was flirting. Was that flirting?”

“Only a couple hours old and you’ve already won North’s adoration.” Markus mumbled. “Lucky you. Better that then being on her bad side.”

“This will have to do.” Vincent set his and Connor’s backpacks on the creaky old desk of their hotel room for the night. The big man sat on the edge of the bed, cringing when it made a loud groaning noise when the metal springs compressed. “No possible way to have quiet sex tonight, I guess.” Vincent said, chuckling. Connor made his way to the bathroom to see how far along his healing program came to fixing his face. There were still a few places where his skin hadn’t returned but they weren’t all that noticeable. The bruises were faded a lot compared to how they were that morning.

“I don’t know if I’ll be in the mood tonight.” Connor called from the bathroom. “I’m feeling… unhappy at our situation.” Connor exited the bathroom to sit next to his boyfriend who immediately wrapped one of his strong arms around him and pushed him down onto the bed. Vincent crawled on top of Connor, kissing his jawline.

“Nonsense, baby. You’ve been the horniest little boy ever since I met you.” Connor closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath.

“I do like sex. A lot. But just not now, Vince, please.” The giant pulled away from Connor, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Alright. Later then.” Vincent ran a massive hand from under Connor’s arm, down to his hip and caressed his smooth skin under his plain black T. “I love you, snow bunny.” Connor smirked and retaliated with a nickname of his own to get under Vincent’s skin.

“I love you, big papa.” Vincent groaned, his muscles tensing as he shivered.

“If you don’t want me flipping you over right now, and pegging that fine white ass, I suggest you come up with another, less sexy nickname.” Vince leaned down to Connor’s ear, running his hand through Connor’s hair. “Don’t tease me.” Connor smoothed his hand over Vincent’s short, buzzed hair.

“Sorry, Vin,” Connor turned his head to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t mean to.” Satisfied with his apology, Vincent crawled off Connor.

“I’m going to go find you some of that fancy thiri-wine you like so much.”

“We should be saving our money, Vince, I don’t need-“

“I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.” He promptly left without any room for Connor to argue. Connor huffed and situated himself into a more comfortable position. He wirelessly connected with the T.V. and turned it on. He began to quickly sift through the channels. A celebrity gossip channel caught his eye.

“ _…official statement was, ‘He’s a brother to me. We’ve never dated. We will never date.’_ ” A blond human woman reported. She had an android cohost. A Chloe model, her hair was rose gold in color.

“ _Speaking of dating, Samantha. It appears the famous RK800 model, Connor, who has won the hearts of many deviants and humans alike from his courageous acts the night of the revolution, has finally shown his face again in public after six months of inactivity! And he has a brand new boyfriend!_ ” The Chloe model stated.

This caught Connor off guard. He had no idea he was even remotely popular here. His model was featured on the news once when deviancy was beginning to spread, but never on a gossip show… And he wasn’t hiding like they were saying, he was keeping a low profile in Europe… despite hanging out with a lot of high profile people.

“ _That’s a shame for you, Grace. You were always raving about how much you adore him. But I can tell you,_ ” Samantha spoke as a video clip taken from above of Connor and Vincent, walking hand-in-hand on a busy main road in downtown Detroit played. “ _You’re definitely not his type. Although, I sure didn’t expect his type to be ginormous, black men!_ ” Connor scoffed. Type? He didn’t have a type. 

“ _I think they make a cute couple, nevertheless. Their opposites are charming._ ” Grace’s voice shifted to a whisper and she made an act of cupping her mouth as if sharing a secret with the viewers. “ _I think we can get a pretty good guess on who’s the top and who’s the bottom in this relationship._ ”

Connor blushed madly. He liked receiving, so what?

Samantha gasped with a joking smile, smacking her android cohost on the shoulder lightly.

“ _Gracie May! Keep it PG!_ ” Connor switched the channel to a boring news outlet instead, muttering under his breath.

“That’s fucking embarrassing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it was my original comment down here that was a turn off for some people. Again, I'm so sorry for disappointing. I will try harder friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is vocal during sex, maybe a little too much so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit really hits the fan this time, friends. Be prepared.

“No luck?” Hank asked Simon and Josh as they reconvened for a break after a couple hours of searching around. Small groups taking different districts of the city. Josh shook his head.

“Nothing at all.”

North and Beau were next to arrive. Beau looking very proud of himself evident by the way his head was held high and a cocky glint in his eye. North was indifferent it seemed, her eyes were glued to her knife that she fiddled with in her hands. She appreciated Connor seeing it and taking the time to think about her when he bought it. He probably thought about his friends a lot.

“I was able to breach the firewall he has on his location application. I know exactly where he is.” Beau stated, Hank balked. “We don’t have time to waste. Let’s go.”

Vincent’s hips thrusted into Connor languidly. Connor’s eyes were closed, soft pants escaping his lips that only fed Vincent to keep up his pace. Vincent held Connor’s wrists over his head with one hand, the other hand gripped his hip, his thumb rubbing circles into the flesh.

Vincent’s member is proportionate to his size, so it goes without saying, he is well endowed. Connor loved the way it stretched him out, and the painful drag in his tight hole. Some nights it felt like it was too much to handle. Tonight, it is just what he needed to alleviate stress and to take his mind off their situation.

Connor moaned over the squeaking of the mattress when Vincent gave him one particularly rough thrust, his body jolting from the impact.

“You sound so beautiful, darling.” Vincent whispered. “I wanna make you scream. I want this entire hotel to know what I’m doing to you. You’re my little snow bunny.”

“Oohhh, Vincent~” Connor whined. Vincent kissed his shoulder, Connor kept his eyes closed and let his imagination wander, all while enjoying the sensations Vincent is making him feel.

_A soft, gentle hand cupping Connor’s face. An interface where Connor has felt a love unlike anything he has ever felt before. A smooth voice that was like honey whispering sweet nothings in his ear as a firm cock pushed in and out of him slowly. A blue and green eye staring lovingly down at him._

Vincent’s pace began to quicken. “Aw, fuck, baby, you’re extra tight for me today, aren’t ya?” Connor responded with a low, sultry groan. Vincent kept his right hand wrapped around Connor’s left wrist, holding it down on the bed next to Connor’s head, and mirrored the action on the other side. “You love it when I fuck you senseless, huh? You like being held down and used.”

_‘You are so goddamned beautiful’ then a kiss to his thirium pump. He spread Connor’s legs wide, Connor felt exposed yet comfortable as those heterochromatic eyes drank in the lewd yet gorgeous sight before him. He dragged his tongue over Connor’s sensitive hole._

He was suddenly flipped onto his elbows and knees. Vincent pushed his dick into Connor’s ass again. He held both hips and showed no mercy. He snapped his hips, Connor let out a small yelp. Vincent pressed Connor’s head into the mattress. “I love this look. Your head down, ass up, completely submissive to my whims.” Vincent slapped Connor’s ass hard, making the smaller man cringe and jump slightly.

“Oh, shit! Vincent,” He moaned.

_‘Your so gentle with me.’ Connor had told him. ‘It’s a nice change for once.’_

Vincent didn’t hold back, he pounded into Connor with a ferocity that could not be tamed. “Aw, fuck baby, yes! Scream. Scream for me. Scream my name as you come!” Vincent demanded. A pool of uncontrollable drool began to form just outside of Connor’s panting open mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 _He pulled Connor’s hand away. ‘No need to be ashamed. I want to hear you.’ Connor said his name, many times, each time it past through his lips, his pace quickened, and the lust and delicious pleasure heightened. Then Connor was tipped over the edge_ and he screamed his name,

“Oh, Markus!”

…

Connor gasped. His body went rigid as the man behind him froze. An overwhelming sense of dread rained down upon him. He winced when the slow drag of Vincent’s member pulled out of him, painfully slow. Connor warily turned and curled himself into a ball, not meeting Vincent’s gaze.

“What. Did. You. Say.” His voice was cold, so cold. His eyes were burning into Connor, he could feel it. Connor began to tremble. What could he say? They both knew exactly what he said. A large hand gripped Connor’s chin with a force that could break a human jaw and forced him to look at Vincent. “What was it?” Connor wanted to die. Vincent’s face was twisted in a rage unlike anything Connor has seen before. “Answer me!” Vincent screamed, releasing Connor’s chin and raised a hand, he smacked Connor hard across the cheekbone, throwing him to the side. “What did you do?! You fucking slut! What did you do?!” Connor rubbed his face, numbly but still couldn’t find the words. There was nothing he could do. Not a single thing. He was in for it. He’s never messed up so badly. Vincent growled, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans before turning his attention back to the still naked Connor. He threw a pair of boxer briefs to him. Connor hastily put them on. “What aren’t you telling me.” Vincent asked, his words were ice shards piercing Connor’s skin.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered. “We… he… he told me he loved me.” Vincent was quiet. He didn’t make a move, waiting for Connor to finish before dealing out his version of justice. “Last night, in Lansing, we talked, he interfaced with me and he showed me a new type of love. It was soft and kind. It made me feel good… then we went back to the hotel… and we slept together.” And just like that, Connor knew he wasn’t going to be the same after tonight.

He was pulled from the bed and shoved against the wall. “I gave you everything!” Vincent’s voice thundered, hatred and anger lacing through every syllable. He lifted Connor by the neck, pushing him against the wall hard. “I am your everything!” He pulled Connor away from the wall and slammed him against it, enough to make the drywall cave under his body. Connor’s sensors began to blare, warning him of damage done to his chassis. “I love you and this is what I get?” He slammed Connor into the wall again, Connor’s vision went blurry and he felt dizzy. Vincent made a fist, delivering a devastatingly harsh blow to Connor’s stomach. If he were human, ribs would have been broken. Vincent dropped him and swiftly kicked Connor’s crumpled form on the floor. He knelt beside the injured android and yanked his hair, pulling his head up to look at Vincent. “Why do you make me do this, Connor?” He smashed Connor’s head into the ground. “I saved you from yourself! I protected you from Amanda! I set you free!”

Free? In this moment, Connor didn’t feel free. He felt fear. Markus, he made Connor feel free.

Vincent mounted Connor, pulling his fist back and landing a blow on Connor’s nose. The freshly healed plastic cracking again. “I love you! I want what’s best for you!”

This was love? Why does it hurt? Markus’s love didn’t hurt.

Vincent slammed his knuckles into Connor’s eye. Another cracking sound, blood began to stream down Connor’s face. “You hurt me bad, Connor. You hurt me so bad! You deserve all of this!” He bellowed. Vincent blitzed Connor’s face with a barrage of punches, each one more destructive than the last, as if he were planning on completely annihilating Connor. “Fucking whore!” Vincent clasped his fists together, rose his arms over his head and brought them down on Connor’s face without holding back. No room for remorse here.

Connor couldn’t see but blood was pouring from his eye sockets and dozens of error messages blocked his vision anyhow. He tried to take some breaths in to cool his systems down, but they shuddered in his throat. He was choking on his own blood. He coughed weakly, knowing he spewed it onto Vincent by mistake. He felt another blow, this time to his chest, then another, the plastic under cracking. More warning. He felt Vincent stand. Connor turned over onto his stomach in a poor attempt to stand. A foot kicked him in his temple. Connor gasped and collapsed. He tried breathing again, the blood flowing from his mouth and lips and he was pretty sure some was flowing from his eyes as well. He heard Vincent walk away and rummaged through Connor’s bag. He walked back once he found what he was looking for. Suddenly the butt of a Connor’s handgun collided with the back of his head.

“I’ll kill you before I let anyone else have you.” Another kick to his side. “I love you… I love you!” The butt came down on his temple. Everything was fading in and out now. Connor attempted to speak but all that came out was gurgling.

“Vin… St… Pplee-… n.. ore.” A knee was placed squarely on his back, a sharp hot pain shot from Connor’s shoulder and it took him a moment to realize he has been stabbed by Vincent’s pocket knife. All Connor could do was groan.

“Fucking slut.” Vincent removed his hand from the blade and tucked Connor’s gun in his waistband. He was about to finish dressing to leave the room but couldn’t help himself from striking the crumpled form once more. “You did this to yourself.” He hissed, kicking Connor’s temple hard enough to knock his entire body aside, Connor’s head hit the wall from the force of the kick.

His vision went dark.

Markus and North followed closely behind Beau, Anderson behind the both of them as they hurried up the stairs of the hotel, they knew Connor was at. Anderson flashed his badge at the front desk man, and he pointed him in the direction of Vincent and Connor’s room without question. They stopped in front of room 227. Beau used the master keycard to swiftly unlock the door and barge in.

Markus froze at the site. A shirtless Vincent was huffing over the badly beaten body of an unconscious Connor and looked as if he were about to kick it again.

“What the fuck-“ Lieutenant Anderson drew his gun and was about to yell orders at the beast of a man before Markus rushed Vincent himself.

Fury. That’s all he felt. He never felt the urge to kill someone so badly. Vincent turned as Markus threw a fist out, connecting it to the giant man’s chin, causing his head to snap up. Vincent shook it off and glared at Markus, teeth bared. Oh right, military android.

Markus rammed his shoulder into Vincent’s gut, successfully knocking him off balance. The two quarreling men stumbled backward, Markus throwing a series of punches into Vincent’s sternum where his pump was. Vincent growled and landed a right hook right into Markus’s temple. It dazed Markus enough to momentarily forget where he was. At this time, Beau intervened.

“Vincent, enough!” Vincent froze at the voice. That’s when he finally noticed the Connor lookalike. Cold blue eyes piercing him like a spear. Vincent’s face contorted into something ugly with rage. He threw Markus to the side effortlessly and charged at Beau. Markus watched bewildered as the two military units engaged in combat, it was rough and brutal like two rogue elephants competing for the same territory. His fury faded and was replaced with dread as he crawled his way over to Connor to check his vitals and call in an ambulance. Markus pulled him into his lap and caressed his damaged face.

“Connor, can you hear me? Connor?” North was quickly by his side as well, avoiding the two fighting men to assist Markus. She had a first aid kit designed for androids.

“We need to get him out of here. He’ll need a blood transfusion.”

Beau dodged all the charges and big swings coming at him with grace and retaliated with swift yet brutal kicks to the JK200’s weak points with finesse. Hank still had a gun trained on Vincent but didn’t dare to shoot in fear he’d hit Beau. The battling men fell to the ground, Vincent getting the upper hand, crawling over Beau, delivering a punch to his mouth. Beau was barely phased, he reached up and grabbed Vincent’s right hand by his four fingers and twisted them back making a sickly crunching noise as he broke each one. Vincent howled out in pain, dismounting the RK900. Beau took this opportunity to stand quickly and roundhouse kick Vincent right in the LED before he could even stand. The kick was hard enough to stun him. Beau jumped on his back, Vincent frantically reaching behind him to claw Beau off. Beau reached around and under Vincent’s shirt, grabbed the thirium pump regular and pulled it clear out of his chest. Vincent gasped and stuttered. Beau got off his back and Vincent tried to scramble on his feet.

“Please! Give it back!”

“We’re going to cuff you first.” Beau stated, simply, wiping the blue blood that trickled down his chin. Hank rested a hand on Beau’s shoulder.

“Good work, son.” He holstered his gun and got his hand cuffs off his belt only to find out the cuffs were too small for his large wrists. “Well that’s problematic.” Hank huffed. “I’ll call it in and request larger handcuffs I guess.”

“I’ll die before then!” Vincent cried out.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have beaten the life out of your boyfriend- ex boyfriend, I should say. You two are definitely not staying together after tonight.” Hank said. He turned to North and Markus who were vigilant but the unconscious android, swimming in an ocean of his own blood, half naked was beaten so badly nothing revived him.

Markus wanted to cry. He was scared for Connor’s life. He also wanted to get angry. He wanted to kill Vincent one thousand times, maybe more. He breathed in deep to calm himself. He needed to be the leader he’s expected to be. He can’t lose it now.

“His pump is only at 26 RPM’s. We need to get it up to 50 to stabilize him.” North reported. Markus so badly wanted to help, he wanted to hold him and kiss him better. If only that worked. They couldn’t do anything until the emergency techs arrived. 

Beau stepped up to the scene. He lifted his shirt and opened the panel to his most sensitive biocomponents. He took the main thirium line in him and unplugged it from his pump, pinching off the line so it wouldn’t drain onto the floor. Hank’s jaw dropped. Markus and North gasped.

**00:02:00 before shutdown**

Beau disconnected Connor’s mainline from his pump and replaced it with his, pumping new, fresh blood into him.

“Stop the bleeding. Start cauterizing his wounds otherwise this transfusion will be pointless.” He ordered North and Markus who continued to stare, dumbfounded. “The transfusion we’re waiting for would take too long! He doesn’t have that kind of time! Now start cauterizing!” Beau snapped. Hank’s open mouth snapped shut. He turned his attention back to Connor, kneeling beside his fallen friend, taking his hand in his own.

“32 RPMs.” North reported.

Beau was beginning to feel a bit woozy. Connor needed at least 10 percent of his blood to be stabilized. Androids could only afford to lose 2/3rds of their thirium before permanent shut down.

“45 RPMs.”

Markus and North finish cauterizing the bleeding wounds and watched. Hope building in them as Connor began to slowly stabilize. Beau effectively gave Connor enough blood that he may survive. It was at that moment two emergency tech personnel entered the room with a gurney and technician bag.

“53 consistent RPMs. He’s stabilized. Safe for transportation.” North said, relief flooding her voice. The techs carefully and professionally lifted Connor onto a stretcher. Hank followed them.

“I’m riding with him.” He told the techs. Hank turned to Beau and put a hand on his shoulder. “You saved his life, kid.” Hank smiled and pulled the RK900 in for a hug. “The keys are in the ignition. Meet us at the Android Care Facility.”

… Warning upon warning upon warning scrolled past Connor’s vision as he began to reboot. He heard voices, he opened his eyes a crack and groaned when harsh white lights assaulted his eyes above him. Too loud, too light.

“He’s waking up.” Someone said in a hush. “Keep your voices low. Beau, turn the lights off.” The lights went out. Connor opened his eyes again, the lights now not hurting him, but everything was out of focus. His head lazily moved side to side to try to look at his surroundings.

“Hey, kiddo,” That was Hank’s voice. Connor attempted to smile but it hurt. Everything hurt. His face, it felt like he tried to challenge a wrecking ball with a headbutting competition. He lost. “You look a bit rough.” Hank’s gruff voice never sounded so soothing. Connor blinked his eyes hard to rid the blurriness. Slowly he could begin to make out everyone that was in the room. Hank was sitting next to him. Markus was behind him, looking over his shoulder with a worried expression. North, Simon, Josh and … Connor? They stood in the corner talked amongst themselves.

“Hello,” Connor greeted. His voice sounded so weak and mild. “Who is that?” He was referring to Beau. The RK900 approached the other side of his bed and smiled down at Connor.

“I’m RK900. North gave me the name Beau.” Connor chuckled.

“You’re my upgrade.” He stated. “Beau, that suits you. Though you look more like a Chauncey to me. You’re too stiff, loosen up a bit, _mon_ _frère_.” Connor mustered up enough strength to lift his hand to reach out to Beau. Beau met his hand halfway. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Connor. Don’t strain yourself. Rest.” Connor ignored his advice and requested an interface with his lookalike. Beau didn’t want to say no so he accepted. Warmth, friendliness, protectiveness. Beau smirked. Cute that Connor wants to protect him. However, Connor was in no state to be doing such a thing. Not to mention, Beau was far more advanced than he.

“He saved your life, Connor.” Hank said. Connor was still interfacing with Beau. A strong surge of love and gratitude flowing into Beau. Connor released his hand.

“Where’s Vincent? He’s probably worried about me.” Connor asked. The room went quiet. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

“Connor, he did this to you.” Hank said. Connor shook his head.

“No, no, I just fell-“

“Bullshit!” Markus snapped out of nowhere. His cool composure breaking as hot anger boiled inside of him. Connor winced, closing his eyes at the sudden loud noise. “He hurt you! He’s been hurting you-“

“Markus!” North hissed. She took him by the shoulders. “Stop that.”

“Why? What caused this? What made him attack you?” Hank asked calmly. “And don’t lie, young man, I’ll see right through it.”

“I… I…” Connor looked everywhere but Hank’s eye. There was no way around it. Hank is a detective. He knows a liar even before they lie. Sometimes, rarely but occasionally it will happen when Hank notices something Connor does not. There is a good reason Hank become Detroit’s youngest lieutenant. “I unintentionally said Markus’s name during intercourse instead of his…”

“You what?!” Hank exclaimed, he turned to Markus. “Did you-“ Hank grabbed Markus by the lapels of his jacket and shook. “Did you do what I think you did? Is that why you were so fucking worried? Were you afraid of losing your fuck buddy?! Huh?!” Markus brought his hands up defensively.

“Lieutenant, please! I love him! I never intended for something like this to happen!”

“Oh you love him? So you let him run off with this abusive motherfucker-“

“No! I wanted Connor to leave him-“

“Stop!” Despite his weakened state, his badly damaged body, and exhaustion, Connor sprang out of the bed and tore the two apart, shouting with the commanding voice of a hardened soldier. But that seemed to use every ounce of energy he had. He soon as he pulled them away from the other, his knees buckled and collapsed. Markus and Hank both moved to catch him, Markus milliseconds faster. Markus picked him up bridal style and gently laid him back on the bed. Hank covering his nearly naked body with the white sheet. “Stop…” Connor pleaded. “This was my fault. I cheated on him, I got what I deserved.”

“No one deserves to get beaten to near death.” Markus said to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Connor, I don’t understand why you stayed with him.” Hank sighed, frustratedly. “He hit you, he manipulated you. That’s not love. That’s a relationship of fear. He wanted power over you, and you let him have it.”

“I loved him.” Connor mumbled. “He said he’d guide me and protect me from Amanda. He helped me overcome guilt. He made me feel beautiful and special and…” Connor trailed off. “But Markus, I never felt what Markus showed me. It was true love.”

“It is true love, Connor.” Markus ran a delicate hand through his hair. “I love you. I would never hurt you. I want to give you everything you deserve.” Hank huffed, moving away from the bedside to lean on the wall next to Beau. “I would never hurt you like that, Connor. I would never.” Connor smiled.

“You’re sappy, Markus.” Connor’s eyes were half lidded, as if he were about to fall into stasis. “I… I think I realize now.” He took in a deep, shaking breath. “I love you too.” Markus smiled broadly, letting out a small genuine laugh. He leaned down and placed a long overdue kiss on Connor’s lips.

“He’s in custody. He’ll be placed in holding until his trial.” Markus squeezed Connor’s hand when they heard the news from Officer Miller. “So we have him pegged for assault and battery, of an officer of the law no less.

“He really dug himself a hole.” Connor muttered. Most of the damage to his face had been repaired but he now had an odd scar over his left eyebrow that ran down his temple from where cracked plating had to be replaced. Connor wanted to cry when he saw it. Markus smiled and kissed the faint white scar and told him he looked badass. It could now be a reminder to him that he was a survivor.

“He’s in the second cell,” Miller pointed a thumb behind him, across the bullpen of the police station to where the temporary cells were. “You want to see him?” Connor sighed, pondering on that for a moment.

“I do.” Markus faced him.

“Are you sure, love? What if it’s too much for you? What if-“

“Markus,” Connor squeezed his hand reassuringly this time. “I’ll be alright. I can do this.” Markus stared at him for several moments before relenting.

“Okay… okay, but I’m going with you.”

“That’s fine.” Connor and Markus walked across the bullpen.

**Stress Levels ^50%**

“If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, just say so, we’ll leave and go pet a puppy or something.”

“I’ll be okay, Mark.” Connor said but uncertainty was not hidden in his voice. Connor turned the corner and glared into the cell. Vincent was sitting on the bed provided, his face buried in his hands. He glanced up and noticed Connor and sprang to his feet.

**Stress Levels ^58%**

“Baby! I was so worried! You need to get me out of here!” He walked up to the glass and placed a hand on the cool surface. Connor stared up at him. “Baby, I’m sorry, I went a little overboard-“

“We’re not together anymore, Vincent.” Connor said coldly. “You beat me until I nearly shutdown! You never loved me.” Vincent stared blankly back at Connor.

“No, I do love you! I panicked. I love you, I love you so much-“

“Shut up!” Connor slammed a fist into the glass causing it to rattle. “You were killing me! I was going to fucking die!”

**Stress Levels ^65%**

“You never loved me! You wanted power and control! I let you have it! You treated me like a fucking cock warmer that misbehaved sometimes!” Connor’s teeth gnashed together as he heaved a breath. “You lied! You never treated me right, you-“

**Stress Levels ^70%**

Connor’s vision went white, he fell to his knees and began to scream in a panic, his hands flying up to his hair and pulling violently.

Markus crouched beside him.

“Connor! Connor, babe, snap out of it!” Markus tried to pry his hands away from his head. His body was quaking. Hank ran up to the scene from his terminal.

“What’s happened?”

“I don’t know!” Markus was successful pulling his fists away from his hair, but Connor immediately shoved the synthetic flesh between his index finger and thumb into his mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Hank sat behind Connor and wrapped his arms around Connor’s midsection, trapping his arms to his sides. Connor thrashed in the grasp, crying out and sobbing. Markus shushed him in a soothing voice.

“Shhh, Connor, you are safe. You are okay. You are safe.” Markus ran his hands over Connor’s cheeks and hair. “We have you. We love you. Nothing can get you.” The crying slowly began to dwindle, sobs still racked his body. “We have you.” The sobs ceased, Connor gasped and blinked rapidly. He noticed he was restrained in Hank’s vice-like grip and Markus was knelt before him with a concerned look on his face.

“What… happened? Did I pass out?” He asked, his throat felt raw.

“Connor, you just… you don’t remember?”

“Everything went white.” Connor checked his stress levels. 62%. Markus shook his head sadly.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Markus helped Connor up and then Hank. “Go wait in the lobby. I’ll be right there.” Connor glanced between Hank and Markus but did what he was asked. “I’m going to get a psych eval done on him. That was a very violent panic attack, if that’s what it even was. He may need counselling.” Hank nodded.

“Keep an eye on him. I’m trusting you.” Hank muttered. Markus turned to Vincent and growled.

“All that was because of you.” Markus told him. “I hope you rot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Markus has Connor! And Connor has a decent, loving, tender, kind, boyfriend for once! And he also has trauma. Lots and lots of trauma... stay tuned to see how he deals with all that trauma.
> 
> Hank and Markus don't like each other too much, and it may stay that way for awhile. Their hostile relationship will drive Connor crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very happy ending for Connor and Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my friends. It's been real.

One Week Later

Connor took in a deep breath as he adjusted his collar for the umpteenth time that morning. His eyes were glued to the mirror as he admired his uniform. Markus was right, the scar did make him look like a badass.

He took another week off before returning to the DPD to heal fully and properly. Especially after that odd panic attack he had, which come to find out, some of his processors in his CPU were so badly damaged they could not be fixed completely. Now unfortunately, if Connor’s stress levels rise above 70%, his body will begin a pre-self-destruction phase, which explained him biting himself, pulling his hair, and his body seizing and thrashing. Now, he’ll always have to keep a close eye on his stress levels. Luckily Markus seems to know exactly how to calm him down.

There was a rapping on the door of the room. “Come on, Connor. You’ve been in there long enough. I need to brush my hair.” North’s voice from the other side called. Connor heaved a sigh. “I’m sure you look good! You’re a handsome boy! So stop worrying.”

It sure was nice of North to offer Connor her spare room in her apartment right next to Markus’s. Markus wanted Connor to move in right away with him. Connor said it was too soon and that he’d like to take this relationship slow. Connor was still very shaken up from his bad previous relationship and now Connor had to re-find himself, this time without the manipulation and beatings.

Connor opened the door and stepped out. North looked him up and down with a small smile. “Well look at you. Hey Beau! Check out this hunky monkey.” Connor scowled but wore a fond grin.

“Your words are embarrassing.” He walked with her to her living room where Beau sat on the couch with a tablet in his hands, scanning articles about the revolution and basically everything he missed out on. He stayed the night on North’s couch but by the end of the day his own apartment will be ready for him to move into. 

Beau glanced up to Connor, smirked, then promptly looked down.

“He’s beautiful.”

“I don’t think you would have said that if you two weren’t identical.” North elbowed him playfully. Beau met her eyes with a sincere smile.

“We’re cute though, right?” North rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder.

“Adorable. Come on, Con, your man will be thrilled to see this look on you.”

“I’ll talk to Fowler about hiring you today, Beau!” Beau gave Connor a thumbs up as North dragged Connor along to the hall of the apartments. Markus was waiting outside of North’s apartment already. He was planning on taking Connor to the precinct for his first day back on the job. Markus’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he seen Connor in his dark blue, DPD uniform. His badge shining bright under the overhead lights.

“Oh my god, North, look at him.” Markus took a step towards his bashful boyfriend. “The sexiest police officer in the whole world!” Markus took Connor’s face into his hands and planted a firm kiss between his eyes. “I’m going to show you off to all of Jericho so everyone can see how lucky I am to have a gorgeous man like you!” Markus picked him up by the waist and swung him around.

“Mark, please!” Connor pleaded. “You’re acting like a lovesick child.”

“I am a lovesick child for you, babe.” Markus looked at Connor’s name tag on the front of his uniform. _C. RK800_ “No last name, huh?” Markus gave him a tight squeeze before setting him down. “One of these days I’ll give you mine.”

“It’s way to early to be talking about that, Markus.” Connor kissed his lips briefly. “Come on, lets go.” Connor and he walked side by side down the hall to the elevator.

“I’ll be there to pick you up at 5 PM sharp, then we’re going to visit Carl.”

“Should I bring a different set of clothes if we’re going to see him? I don’t wanna show up in my work uni-“

“It’s fine. He won’t care either way.” Markus kissed his temple. “Besides, you look great.” Markus said, making a show out of checking Connor out, even going as far as letting his eyes linger on his rear end for an extended period of time. Connor gave him a playful push.

“You stop that, we don’t need your people seeing how childish you like to act.” Connor called the elevator. A minute later the doors opened. A small group of AP700 androids exited, greeting Markus happily.

“Hello, Markus! It’s nice to see you!”

“How was Lansing?”

“Hey, Markus!” Markus returned their greetings before wrapping an arm around Connor’s waist, which Connor subtly tried to escape from, a blush on his face.

“Hey, have you met my boyfriend, Connor?” Markus asked. The group stared at Connor for a moment. One AP700 beamed brightly.

“Mr. and Mr. Markus and Connor Manfred! Nice ring to it!” Connor groaned, his blush worsening as he hid his face in his hands.

“Nice to meet you, Connor Manfred!” The AP700’s chuckled and bid them farewell, leaving behind a Markus smiling from ear to ear and a humiliated Connor.

“See? Everyone agrees. We should get married.” Markus chirped. Connor stepped into the elevator.

“You know and I know, everyone knows that getting married after only one week of dating is a recipe for disaster.”

“Not if we’re soulmates.” As soon as the door closed, Markus shoved Connor against the wall, holding him closely by the waist as he mashed his lips into Connor’s. Connor returned the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

“You’re so obsessed with me,” Connor muttered into Markus’s mouth with a giggle. Markus only groaned and held him tighter.

“Can you blame me?” Markus asked, huskily.

“The elevator is made of glass.” Markus pulled away from Connor looking out over the lobby and main area of the tower they were descending to. A swarm of androids of all models rushing about but only a few were watching the action on the elevator.

“Oo, let them see. Let them all see my gorgeous boyfriend being ravished by me. They’ll never dare make a move on you.” Markus leaned in for another kiss. Connor put his hand up, so all Markus’s lips touched were Connor’s fingertips. “Aww.”

“Behave, Mark, or I’m going to have to put you on the ground.” Markus grinned and squeezed his waist.

“Feisty.” Markus released his hold on Connor when the elevator doors opened. The two walked side by side out of the tower, hailed a cab and made their way to the precinct. The five-minute cab ride was just enough time for a heated make out session with some over the clothes fondling. When the cab stopped, Markus had a horrible ache between his legs that needed to be relieved and he was tempted to pull Connor back into the cab and fuck the sexy police officer right there in front of the station. But that would be too risky… also it wouldn’t bode well for Connor’s career. So Markus settled for calling out to his boyfriend who was about to enter the building.

“Have a good day at work, sweetheart! You make me so proud!” This of course caught the attention of everyone walking on the street and other officers about to enter the precinct. They all fixed their gazes on Connor who had a hand on the door handle, staring back at Markus with a deadpan look. A smile burst across Connor’s features and he let out a harsh laugh accompanied by a short snort. Connor covered his mouth with wide eyes. Markus’s eyes were also wide, and his mouth formed an ‘o’. “I made you snort!”

“Goodbye, Markus!” Connor turned away and opened the door to the precinct.

“That was adorable!”

“Go home, Markus!” Connor stepped into the building, turned to look out the door window to stare at Markus. Markus smiled broadly and mouthed, ‘I love you’ to Connor. He rolled his eyes and mouthed back, ‘Fuck you’ then disappeared into the building entirely. Markus smirked, victoriously. He made Connor snort.

A minute after driving back to the tower Markus received a message from Connor that simply read,

_I love you too_

Two Months Later

Vincent JK200 was put on trial. Officer Connor RK800 testified with Lieutenant Hank Anderson as the primary witness. The jury found him guilty and the judge sentenced him to five years at the Macomb Correctional Facility.

The trial was a quick one and only lasted a week but was heavily broadcasted across the country as this was the first android vs android legal case. And the famous deviant hunter Connor was personally involved with the case no less.

There was only one heated moment when Connor was giving his testimony on the stand when Vincent snapped. He jumped over the table and rushed the stand to end Connor where he was sat. Human officers unable to hold the behemoth back. Connor was ready. The much smaller android dodged the attack and delivered a quick onslaught of carefully placed strikes to all of Vincent’s weakest points. One punch, precisely struck Vincent’s temple. Another delivered to his thirium pump. One more to his neck where the main thirium line flowed to the pump. And a swift sweeping kick behind his knees. The giant fell to the ground. Connor stood over him, fists and jaw clenched. Brows furrowed.

“You will never strike me again.”

The media had a heyday with the action that went down in the court room and Markus, who witnessed Connor taking Vincent down effortlessly, has never been so turned on in his life.

That was the last day of the trial right before the judge’s ruling. The attempted assault tacked another year onto Vincent’s sentence and Connor knocking him down was ruled as obvious self-defense. Connor left the courtroom victorious and Markus pulled him into a cab to go back to his apartment where Markus made passionate love to Connor.

“We’ve been together for two months now.” Markus said after. Connor had his head laying on his chest, his finger drawing small circles on Markus’s well defined pectoral.

“Yes. But we never really are alone. We don’t get to spend much one-on-one time together. I think it’s about time we go on a little vacation together.” Markus looked down to Connor.

“Oh? What’d you have in mind?” Connor pursed his lips.

“We should go snowboarding in Colorado.”

“Honey, it’s August.”

“How about a road trip then?” Connor asked. “We can go west.”

One month later, they packed up their new Jeep Wrangler, which was their first big purchase they made as a couple. They set off on a three week long road trip. Made it to California in a week, drove up to coast to Oregon and Washington then cut across to head back home. Along the way, Markus watched Connor work his magic. He made friends with locals from everywhere they stopped. They shared a drink, a smoke, a song, a story or two. Markus loved the way Connor’s eyes lit up when he made new friends, he also loved the fact that this was Connor’s method of spreading android sympathy across the world. A kind smile and friendly conversation really did go a long way.

Three months after they returned from their vacation, Carl passed away. Markus was devastated and Connor was there to hold and comfort him. The whole city showed up to his funeral. It rained.

A month after that, Carl’s notary informed Markus that Leo was cut off from any sort of inheritance. Markus inherited all of Carl’s properties and estates, 23.7 million dollars that was in Carl’s savings, not to mention the hundreds of millions of dollars worth of unsold paintings. Markus was going to keep those paintings. The first thing Markus did with his new fortune, he bought a ring. A lovely ring, simple in design with a diamond encased in the platinum band. Then he waited.

Connor finally agreed to move in with Markus. A month later he moved into Carl’s old mansion. They were very happy, and Connor adopted a terrier mix he named Alexandria.

6 months went by. Android’s a legally viewed as equal to humans. There are still plenty of hardships and some laws that still need to go through. Like marriage equality. Markus was growing impatient with how slow that law was progressing. But it was okay. Connor was going nowhere.

Now it was August 15, 2040, Connor’s second birthday. Connor was coming home any minute. Markus had him run out to do a few errands that would occupy him for a few hours. Meanwhile, Markus, North, Josh, Simon, Hank, Beau and all of Connor’s friends he’s made at the DPD and Jericho crammed into Markus’s mansion waiting for the guest of honor to return. The sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway resonated through the house as everyone went silent. The motorcycle’s engine cut off and everyone waited in the dark. The front door opened, ‘Welcome Home Connor’ chimed the house’s security system.

“Markus if you wanted to throw a surprise party for me, you should’ve had everyone park down the block!” Connor called from the foyer. Everyone collectively groaned and laughed. Connor entered the living room, switched on the light with a beaming smile as he looked over the sea of his friends. “Hi.” He said promptly.

“Happy birthday!” North hollered nonetheless. She handed Connor a flute of bubbly. He took it gratefully and sipped it. Markus approached his boyfriend.

“I’m not very good at these surprise parties, am I?”

“Maybe I’m just very good at ruining them.” Connor smirked with a wink. Markus grinned and leaned down to capture Connor’s lips. Markus led him across the living room through the throng on people to the piano. Markus stood on the piano’s bench and got everyone’s attention. The white noise of the party quieted as everyone turned their attention to Markus.

“I’d like to thank everyone here tonight for coming out to show your love and support for Connor. He is the very best thing in my life.” Markus looked down at Connor with loving eyes. “Connor, we’ve been together for over a year now. We’ve been inseparable. You are my best friend. My one true love.” Markus gazed over the crowd of friends, smirking slightly when he saw North and Beau sitting very close to one another. One day they’ll stop pretending to be ‘just friends’. “Yesterday, I was informed that the supreme court has finally made android marriage legal so…” A gasp swept across the room as Markus stepped off the bench. Connor’s eyes were wide, one hand covering his mouth in shock. Markus dropped to his knee before Connor, taking his free hand in his. “Connor, would you honor me by becoming my husband?” A few beats of silence passed as they awaited Connor’s answer. A lone tear slipped from the corner of his eye. He nodded.

“Yeah, okay, sounds like fun.” Connor choked out as tears continued to flow from his eyes. The house erupted with cheers and toasting as Markus slipped the shiny platinum ring onto Connor’s finger. Markus wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist and kissed him tenderly. Connor threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. A moment passed, Markus pulled away to gaze down into Connor’s chocolate eyes.

“Connor Manfred.” Markus whispered. “You wear my last name nicely.”

“It’s about fucking time I get a last name too. I’m two years old. Most people don’t go two years without having any surname.” Connor pulled him in for another sweet kiss. Markus would never grow tired of kissing this man. Markus was startled when he felt Connor being pulled away from him.

“Excuse me, Markus, I haven’t gotten a chance to hang out with this kid for a while. You can share, right?” Hank asked, a heavy hand on Markus’s shoulder.

“Of course, sir.” The grizzled older man nodded and led Connor away to share a beer and chat with him. Markus smiled, almost in a dream like state.

Mr. Markus and Connor Manfred. He quite liked that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write A LOT MORE stories (some with plot, some without) that are sequels to this story. So there will be more. Lots more. I already wrote some one shots that take place in this universe but it's sexy stuff without plot.
> 
> Yay! Marriage. There will be a wedding fic in the near future. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all your kind words!


End file.
